Amor eterno e inolvidable
by Chillis
Summary: 1918: Los dos fueron convertidos en diferentes circunstancias. 2005:Se reencuentran. Podran seguir juntos? Que les deparara el destino?
1. Chapter 1

**Amor eterno e inolvidable**

**Capitulo 1**

Yo soy Isabella Marie Swan, mejor conocida como Bella Swan, nací en 1900, en Chicago, Illinois. Hoy, en este 2005 soy un vampiro de 104 años. (N/A: Meyer publico el libro en el 2005, así que se podría decir que de ese año inicio la saga)

Mi historia comienza en 1917, había quedado comprometida con uno de mis mejores amigos de la infancia, Edward Masen. Se había decidido que nos íbamos a casar en cuanto el dejara la escuela, antes de irse a la guerra. Pero por cuestiones de la misma nos tuvimos que casar a los 17 años.

Edward y yo nacimos en el mismo año, muestras madres, Elizabeth Masen y Renee Swan, eran grandes amigas de la adolescencia. El era alto, de pelo color cobre, el cual nunca pudo peinarlo debidamente y le daba el toque de rebelde sin causa, unos profundos ojos verdes, era desgarbado. Le hacia la corte a todos por igual, tocaba el piano majestuosamente, y sabia que él me amaba.

Yo era todo lo contrario a él, tengo pelo castaño, carezco del equilibrio necesario para una persona (y vampiro) normal, lo cual me da el aire de damisela en apuros, ojos color chocolate. Los dos éramos muy pálidos de lo normal, a veces nuestros padres bromeaban diciendo que éramos unos vampiros, ¡cuánta razón tenían! Y yo lo amaba profundamente.

Tuve una boda sencilla, la recuerdo como si fuera ayer, los votos matrimoniales, y nuestro primer beso como marido y mujer. De la noche de bodas, mejor no les cuento. Lo que les puedo contar es que resulte embarazada en aquella noche de bodas, si mis cálculos son correctos. Durante los primeros tres meses de embarazo la gripe española había empezado a atacar en Kansas, por donde se decía que entro el virus y a los seis llego a Chicago.

Yo fui testigo de los primeros azotados por la gripe, iniciaba principalmente en personas sanas, jóvenes y adultas, no niños ni adultos mayores. Había pasado en un local de frutas, yo iba paseando con mi madre y suegra cuando el dueño del local empezó con una tos seca, que parecía que intentaba extraerse los pulmones de un tirón, su esposa lo llevo a su casa. A los dos días de fiebre, murió de la gripe. Ese fue la primer victima de la gripe en Chicago.

Desde haberse expandido tanto la noticia como la enfermedad nadie salía de sus casas, aunque hubo más muertes, los hospitales estaban llenos de pacientes y cuerpos de los difuntos. Las calles estaban llenas de cuerpos, a los cuales el gobierno intentaba retirar cada día, pero fallando estrepitosamente, yo perdí todo lo que tenía, mis padres, mis amigos, mis queridos suegros, y a mi adorado esposo. A todos les dimos santa sepultura, pero nunca pude encontrar el cuerpo de Edward. Y eso me destrozo el corazón.

Después de los funerales, escape de la ciudad y me fui al campo, mis padres tenían una casa de campo, a la cual me mude, con unos pocos sirvientes. A los ocho-casi nueve- meses de embarazo me dio la gripe, la partera, quien después me entere que era vampira, me convirtió antes de hacer una cesaría para que mi bebe pudiera nacer. Lo que nunca se espero fue que mi bebe seria mitad vampiro. Fue una hermosa niña, con el pelo de su padre, mis ojos chocolates y nuestra insólita palidez, la nombré Reneesme Carlie, el porqué, no lo sé, pero sé que era mi intuición, que algo, no sabía cuando, me diría el porqué del nombre.

A los tres días de mi conversión, la partera me explico todo, yo me negué rotundamente en alimentarme de humanos, así que casé animales. Al mes, la partera se fue y nunca la volví a ver. Mi hija crecía de una manera espectacular, en cinco años ya era una señorita de 16, le eche la culpa a la ponzoña, y tenía el don de mostrarte sus pensamientos al rozarte con su mano, cuando ella lo permitía.

Yo, en cambio, podía cambiar mi imagen y la de los demás a mi antojo, un día me ven con el pelo rosa chicle y piel pálida y al siguiente un rubio natural y un bronceado de las playas de Rio de Janeiro. Lo más raro era que las dos podíamos alimentarnos tanto de sangre como de comida humana y que no nos costaba trabajo resistirnos el "llamado" de la sangre, es como si no nos tentara nunca.

En 1920, habíamos terminado viviendo en Biloxi Mississippi. Entre a trabajar como enfermera en un asilo/manicomio. Ni habían pasado el mes cuando me entere que un doctor era vampiro y era seguido por otro que era rastreador que quería beber de una de sus pacientes. Le conté que también era vampiro y le prometí cuidar a su paciente a capa y espada y que si el moría que convirtiera a la paciente. Decidimos llevarla a mi casa, pero el rastreador, James, nos encontró y mato al doctor. La convertí y nos fuimos de ahí. La paciente se llamaba Mary Alice Brandon, pero nos pidió que le llamáramos Alice, era pequeña, flaca, tenía cierto aire de duendecillo o hadita, pelo negro azabache por arriba de los hombros y apuntaban a diferentes lados, ella tiene el poder de la precognición, nos hicimos buenas amigas y Reneesme se convirtió en su hermanita chiquita. Consiguió nuestra fácil resistencia a la sangre y la habilidad de seguir comiendo comida humana.

En 1921 me había conseguido una casita a las afueras de Ashland, Ohio, después de lo de Alice. Herede tanto las propiedades de mis padres como las de mi esposo lo cual me proporciono una pequeña fortuna, a Nessie le di una esclava de oro con el nombre de su padre y yo me quede con mis anillos tanto de compromiso (el cual era de mi suegra) como el de matrimonio. Nessie, (apodo que le puse a mi hija) que ya parecía de 8-9 años, y yo conocimos a una esplendida mujer llamada Esme, 26 años, de pelo castaño claro, cara en forma de corazón, sus ojos color azul verdoso tenían un perpetuo brillo maternal. Hacía poco que había perdido a su bebe y estaba sumida en una terrible depresión.

En un día de caza, a los pies de un barranco Alice, Nessie y yo nos encontramos una horrenda imagen. Alguien se había lanzado del barranco y caería a unos metros de nuestra posición y Alice no había llegado a ver antes. Sin pensarlo me puse en donde había calculado que caería para yo poder amortiguar su mortal caída. Al recibir el impacto del suicida me sorprendió ver a Esme en mis brazos. El vértigo de la caída, más el hecho que no había comido en mucho tiempo y el caer en mis brazos de mármol hizo que se desmayara y que sus pulsaciones se redujeran drásticamente.

-Mami, ¿Crees que deberías, no sé, convertirla?-Me pregunto Nessie-Creo que ella no se merece este tipo de muerte, el suicidio

-Bella, la convertirás-dijo Alice-todo estará bien-agrego al ver que abría la boca para cuestionarla

-En ese caso hay que llevarla a la casa y ahí la convertiré.-Dije antes de agarrar la mamo de mi hija y salir todas corriendo del bosque hasta mi casa.

Cuando llegamos me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, el cual tenía cama. Aunque no dormía yo lograba a desconectarme del mundo y sumergirme en una especie de pseudo-sueño. Esme perdía la vida lentamente, su pulso descendía.

-Lo siento, espero que lo comprendas-Dije antes de morderla en la yugular, muñecas y tobillos. Así la ponzoña viajaría más rápido en el sistema cardiovascular. Y reduciría unas cuantas horas de conversión, o al menos eso esperaba. Y nos toco esperar, lo raro era que casi no gritaba en horas, a los tres días ella despertó.

-¿En dónde estoy?- Dijo Esme, la cual se sentó a velocidad vampírica y se agarro la cabeza- ¿Qué paso?

-Estas en mi casa, Soy Bella-Dije lentamente

-Bella, te recuerdo, te mudaste hace poco- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Te lanzaste de un barranco, yo te rescate, la verdad soy vampiro y te convertí, no podría ver como alguien como tú no tuviera una segunda oportunidad.

-Soy vampiro-susurro. Después de unos minutos de reflexión dijo-Gracias, estoy en deuda contigo Bella

Estaba sorprendida, yo no me tome muy bien que digamos lo de ser vampiro

-No te preocupes, ahora tienes sed, vamos a cazar-Dije tendiéndole una mano

-¿Qué cazaremos?- pregunto, se le podía notar que estaba aterrorizada con lo de beber de humanos

-Animales, Alice, Nessie y yo somos vampiros "vegetarianos" por así decirlo-explique.- Después de eso te contaremos nuestra historia.

Le explique en qué consistía nuestra caza, Esme bebió de un venado y dos alces. Pero pude notar que le dolía quitarles la vida a los animales.

-Te entiendo, a mí también me duele matarlos. Pero es eso o de humanos.-Dijo mi hija al notar a Esme sollozar después de alimentarse.

-Gracias- contesto Esme antes de abrazarnos.

-Vamos a casa-Dije, agarre a las dos de la mano y nos pusimos a correr, Alice nos seguía detrás. A los pocos segundos estábamos entrando a la sala de mi casa.

-Wow, ahora tendré que acostumbrarme a eso.-Comento Esme.-Volviendo, ustedes saben mi historia, me gustaría saber la suya.

-De acuerdo, yo soy Bella Swan, viuda de Edward Masen, fui transformada a los 17 años durante el parto de mi hija. A Alice a convertí el año pasado, un vampiro rastreador se la quería…beber.

-¿Eres viuda? Pobrecita, ¿Que le paso a tu marido?-Dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba

-El… murió de la… de la gripe española-dije, si pudiera llorar en ese momento estaría hecha un mar de lagrimas- Nunca pude encontrar su cuerpo. Yo lo amaba, lo sigo amando. Fue muy duro, estaba muy emocionado con lo del matrimonio y el bebe, es injusto que se haya ido… que el haya muerto y yo tengo la inmortalidad, yo sigo guardando luto, y si es necesario lo llevare toda la eternidad. Siempre lo veo reflejado en mi hija, sus rizos cobrizos, el mismo carácter, tono de piel. Todo excepto sus esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. La nana que me compuso se la tarareo todas las noches a Nessie, la única prueba que tiene de su padre, aparte de su esclava, la prueba de que me amaba, se la canto todas las noches.

-Sshh, no llores, veras que con el tiempo todo lo perdido será recompensado con creses, y tu, tú tienes toda la eternidad para ser recompensada. Tienes a tu hija, y ahora me tienes a mí, si es necesario y si tú quieres seré tu madre adoptiva. Siempre estaré ahí para cuando necesites apoyo, consejo, incluso cuando no tengas nada que hacer.

-Gracias Esme-no tenía palabras para agradecerle.-Creo que tu don es la bondad innata.-Exclame

-¿Don? ¿Los vampiros tienen dones?-Pregunto Esme confusa

-Sí, eso creo, a lo mejor no todos.-Comente-Por ejemplo Nessie te puede mostrar sus pensamientos cuando te toca; solo cuando ella lo permite. Nessie enséñale

Nessie agarro la mano de Esme, estaba concentrada y la expresión de Esme era sorpresa.

-Interesante, ¿Alice?

-Yo puedo ver el futuro,-contesto dando saltitos-¿Sabían que nos vamos a mudar en poco tiempo a Nueva York?

-Alice, luego decidimos esto ¿sí?- dije.

-¿Y tú, Bella?-cuestiono Esme

-Puedo cambiar mi imagen- cambie mis ahora ojos ámbar a su original chocolate- o la de los demás- le cambie el color de pelo a Nessie al caoba que tengo yo.

-Así parecen que son hermanas-comento Esme

-Lo sé

-¿Quieres saber cómo era mi padre?-pregunto Nessie

-No lo sé, ¿No hay problema Bella?- Dijo Esme, de seguro pensando de que sería muy duro tomar la forma de tu difunto esposo a los pocos minutos de desahogarte.

-Ninguno-Me concentre en los pocos, pero a la vez muy nítidos, recuerdos de Edward, mi largo cabello desapareció hasta unos pocos centímetros del cuero cabelludo, sentí como aumento de estatura y mis músculos se cuadraban, cambie mi vestido a un traje de hombre de negocios.

-Hay que considerar que era muy guapo-Alabo Esme- ¿También puedes cambiar tu guardarropa?

-Sí, pero cuesta mucho trabajo. -En eso escuche un "genial" -¿Quién dijo genial?

-Nadie mama-contesto Nessie. Nadie supo quien fue

Esto paso en 1921, nos estuvimos mudando cada tres años, vivimos la mayoría del tiempo en Canadá que en Estados Unidos, Esme recibió nuestra peculiaridad de poder alimentarnos de comida humana sin ningún problema y tampoco tuvo tentaciones de beber sangre humana. En 1930 nos mudamos a Rochester, Nueva York, con la historia de que Esme era una viuda y que Nessie y yo éramos hermanas gemelas y Alice la hermana menor. Para esto cambie el color de mis ojos y el cabello de Nessie. También le tuve que agregar unos años a Esme. En esa ciudad parecía que no sufría la Gran Depresión. Esme nos consiguió una casa de cuatro recamaras, muy amplia y la decoro espléndidamente. En los primeros dos años (1930-1931) Nessie y Alice se hicieron muy amigas de Rosalie Hale, hermosa, de pelo rubio y unos ojos azules muy profundos, la cual estaba comprometida con Royce King segundo. Rosalie y yo no congeniábamos bien, sobre todo al notar mis anillos, pero si eso la ofendía nunca lo expreso. Otro motivo fue que su prometido me coqueteaba. Pero todo cambio un día de Noviembre de 1931.

Royce no dejaba de acosarme, me dirigía a la casa de Rosalie a recoger a Nessie y a Alice, ya que no había podido llegar a casa después de una fiesta en la casa de los Hale. Pero fue a la entrada de la casa en donde explote

-Escúcheme bien señor King, por milésima vez le comunico que no tengo NINGUN interés hacia ti, tengo mis motivos.

-¿Cuáles son tus motivos?-me pregunto Royce altanero

-Primera, estoy comprometida, mira ahí está mi anillo de compromiso-dije mostrando mi mano izquierda, donde solo traía el anillo de Elizabeth, me había quitado el de matrimonio antes de mostrarle la mano.- Segunda, TU también estas comprometido, no deberías estar haciendo eso con Rosalie. Tercera, Rosalie es mi amiga, quizá ella lo niegue pero mientras ella siga siendo amiga de Reneesme y Alice será mi amiga y a los amigos no se les engaña, yo nunca le haría algo así a Rosalie, yo soy una mujer con principios y yo pongo a mi familia y amigos antes que a mí. Así que, por última vez, ALEJATE de mi.

Le di la espalda y me encontré a Rosalie en el rellano de la puerta, vi que le lanzo el anillo de compromiso a Royce, hecha un mar de lágrimas

-Royce, esto se acabo- Espeto Rosalie y se me lanzo al cuello. -Bella, lo siento, debí de haberte escuchado, los celos me llenaban al ver cómo te coqueteaba, que nunca quise ver como lo rechazabas, y no aceptarte como amiga. Lo siento.

-Estas perdonada, todos cometemos errores, tranquila, todo estará bien-dije abrazándola.

-No, nada estará bien, las pagaran, una de las dos, no se cual, pero me vengare-Amenazo Royce antes de recoger el anillo y marcharse

Después de que Rosalie proceso la amenaza empezó a sollozar más fuerte.

-Vamos a entrar a tu casa, tranquila, veras que no te pasara nada, y si te pasa algo yo hare lo imposible por salvarte- Si Royce tenía contemplado el asesinato de Rosalie debería yo estar preparada pa convertirla, aunque eso implique el fin de su sueño de tener una familia e hijos.

Pero jamás pensé que sería tan pronto. Y que la primera afectada seria Rosalie. Ya que yo me las podía apañar sola

Era febrero de 1932, Alice, Nessie y yo éramos la sombra de Rosalie día y noche. Pero hubo una tarde en la cual por estar cazando no la pudimos proteger. Después de comer un ciervo me puse a rastrear a Rosalie, la encontré en un callejón, toda ensangrentada, respiración irregular, y pulsaciones lentas. Sin pensarlo dos veces la convertí y me dirigí a mi casa.

-Bella ¿Y ese olor?-pregunto Esme desde la cocina- O por Dios- Exclamo al ver a Rosalie en mis brazos- Hay que lavarla y ponerle ropas frescas, preparar todo para su transformación.

-Mama ¿Qué es todo este…? ¡Rosalie! –Exclamo Nessie desde el rellano de la puerta de su cuarto- Ponla en mi cama. Rápido. ¿Dónde está Alice?

-Estoy en mi cuarto, ya tengo todo listo, vengan todas para acá

Eso hicimos, Esme la baño, yo le cambie de ropa y nos pusimos a esperar.

-¿Ahora qué haremos?-me pregunto Nessie al tercer día

-Primero hay que esperar a que termine su conversión, ver como se lo toma, mostrarle nuestra forma de caza y salirnos pitando de aquí, lejos de civilización humana hasta que se pueda controlar su sed.-Dijo Alice- Ahora que lo pienso, al paso que vamos tendremos un aquelarre de vampiros, ¿Quién será la cabeza de este aquelarre?

Esme, Alice y Nessie se miraron por un segundo y dijeron-Bella- como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? Esme tiene más años que yo, si contamos los de su vida humana ella es la que debería…

-En mi opinión querida, -empezó a decir Esme- creo que eso lo deberíamos ver desde la fecha de conversión, o de cuando se unió a esta familia, ya que en vez de un aquelarre parece más una familia, y fuiste TU la que empezó esta familia, tú me convertiste, y también a Alice y Rosalie, Nessie es tu hija, TU eres el sustento de esta familia. Aunque yo sea tu madre adoptiva.-"Esme tiene razón" dijo Nessie, usando su poder. Pero ella estaba del otro lado del cuarto

-Nessie ¿usaste tu poder conmigo?

-No mama, espera, ¿Qué dijiste, Esme? Lo de mente

-Ella no dijo nada sobre mentes-dije

-Pero yo lo oí

-Y yo lo pensé-agrego Esme-pensé que podría ser una conexión de mentes, lo único que nos relaciona es la ponzoña de Bella, o será el poder de tener charlas mentales con la persona que uno quiera, pero la pregunta es ¿de quien es este poder?

-¿Rosalie?

-No, me había pasado cuando le mostraba a Esme mis poderes hace tres años.-comente

-¿Bella? Es lo más probable-Opino Alice- O a lo mejor es la ponzoña

-Quizá

Escuchamos un grito de la habitación de Alice, salimos todas corriendo hacia el cuarto. La transformación había acabado.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto una Rosalie vampira

-En mi casa, soy Bella-dije

-Bella… Bella, oh, Bella la hermana de Nessie y Alice, ¿Verdad?

-La verdad soy la madre de Nessie, todas las que estamos aquí somos vampiras, excepto Nessie, ella es mitad vampira.

-¿¡Ustedes son vampiras!?

-Tu… tu también lo eres…lo siento.- Sollocé

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-me espeto Rosalie, vi como sus ojos cambiaban del borgoña a un negro carbón.

-Porque me prometí convertirte si el estúpido de Royce te ponía un dedo encima. Y no solo hizo eso. Casi te mata, hubieras muerto de no ser por mí.

-Pensé que eso había sido un sueño, siento haberte gritado-se disculpo después de haber analizado lo que le dije

-No hay problema. Y si quieres nos vamos y vengamos lo que te hicieron- En cuanto pronuncie esas palabras una sonrisa sincera y maquiavélica se poso en el –ahora mas-bello rostro de Rosalie- También podrías ser la madrina de Nessie

-¿Yo? ¿Madrina de Nessie?

-Sí, una compensación por no haber cumplido tu sueño de ser madre. Por lo menos se madrina, es lo más cercano a ser madre.

-Gracias Bella.

-Vamos a tener una ceremonia hermosísima, entre nosotras, con muselinas y rosas blancas…-empezó a decir Alice, todas nos empezamos a reír, pero también nos contagio de su emoción.

En la noche siguiente Rosalie se vengó, le mostramos nuestros dones, le explicamos nuestra teoría de la telepatía y nos mudamos.

Así nos la pasamos las cinco durante el resto del siglo, tuvimos la suerte de no convertir a más gente. Con los poderes de Alice y míos pudimos ocultar nuestro secreto.

Esta era mi familia: Esme, mi segunda madre, muy maternal, Rosalie, la hermana mayor, siempre ocupada con su imagen pero a las vez muy protectora, Nessie, la hermana del medio, razonable y un poco alocada, Alice, la hermana menor hiperactiva y amante de las compras, yo era la hermana la cual era la más desconectada de la moda y amante de los libros.

Las cinco recibimos el nuevo milenio en la Patagonia, ya habíamos estado en todos los países de América, hablábamos un español, francés, portugués e italiano muy fluido y sin acentos. Esme se consiguió un doctorado en arquitectura y restauración de antigüedades, Alice en cosmetología, corte y confección, Rosalie en mecánica y cosmetología, Nessie en arte e historia y yo en literatura y música. También éramos poseedoras de una pequeña gran fortuna entre las herencias y lo bien que nos pagaban los trabajos, aunque el poder de Alice nos hacia ganar la lotería de vez en cuando.

En diciembre del 2004 nos habíamos hecho de una casa en el pueblo de Forks, primero era de dos recamaras pero Esme la adapto a una especie de mansión de muchas recamaras en la última cuadra de los suburbios de Forks. De un lado de la casa se expandía el bosque y al otro el pueblo. Nos instalamos durante las vacaciones de invierno. Alice nos informo que había una manada de licántropos en la zona y por decisión unánime, y para poder cazar sin problemas tuvimos que hacer un tratado con los quileutes.

Estábamos a la mitad del bosque cuando aparecieron unos siete a diez lobos grandes de pelaje rojizo o negro. El que venía a la cabeza se transformo en humano. Había un hedor de entre heces de perro y perro mojado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí chupasangres?-dijo el que se había transformado

-Venimos a cazarnos un par de osos y regresaríamos a nuestra casa-dije lo más tranquilo posible

-¿Quiénes son?

-Somos las Swan, mi nombre es Bella Swan, mi hija biológica, Reneesme, mi madre adoptiva, Esme, y mis hermanas Alice y Rosalie. ¿Y ustedes?

-Somos los licántropos de La Push, mi nombre es Sam Uley, soy el macho alfa de la manada.

-Mucho gusto- dije, Sam solo me dirigió una mirada envenenada.

-¿Quiénes las convirtieron?

-A mí, la partera que atendió el nacimiento de Reneesme, ella es mitad vampiro, a Esme, Rosalie y Alice fui yo. Todas fuimos convertidas en… nuestro lecho de muerte, se podría decir. Nuestra dieta es estrictamente de animales. Nosotras venimos en son de paz. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es un tratado, no nos alimentaremos de humanos en la península de Olympic pero nos dejaran cazar animales.-Dije lo más tranquilo pero a la vez autoritariamente posible.

-Tampoco se acercaran a La Push-agrego Sam

-Si quieren lo podemos discutir en nuestra casa- ofreció Esme- para que puedan estar más cómodos- El resto de los licántropos se convirtieron en hombres y empezaron a discutir. A los pocos minutos aceptaron. Los guiamos a nuestra casa. Se les ofreció unas cuantas galletas caseras, las cuales desaparecieron muy pronto después de ver que yo tomaba una y me la comía

-Pensé que los vampiros no podían digerir la comida humana-dijo un muchacho de pelo negro hasta los hombros y piel terracota, su nombre era Jacob.

-En ese caso este aquelarre somos la excepción de la regla-dije-Aparte mi hija, Nessie, es mitad vampiro, todavía corre sangre en sus venas.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?-pregunto Sam Les explicamos mi conversión, y lo que llegamos a investigar en Rio de Janeiro. No se lo podían creer. Note que Jacob no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Nessie, Rose y Alice también lo notaron y se la estaban echando

"Nessie ya tiene pretendiente"- canturrearon Alice y Rosalie en sus mentes

"Tías, no me hagan esto, aparte a mi no me gusta"-se defendió Nessie

"¿Qué pasa si digo que lo vi coqueteando contigo en un futuro muy cercano?"- pregunto Alice. Nessie solo atino a sonrojarse.

-¿En ese caso nos aseguran no comer de humanos y especialmente de la reserva?-pregunto Sam

-Sí, pero presiento que alguna de nosotras, va a tener que ir a la reserva, con motivos del corazón- Dijo Alice, todos la voltearon a ver y ella señalo a Nessie y Jacob sentados juntos en el fondo de la mesa.

-Entiendo-dijo Sam- en ese caso nos están probando que no habrá ningún problema en visitar la reserva

-Ninguno-aseguro Alice, todas asentimos

-¿Trato?-dije extendiéndole la mano

-Trato-dijo y sellamos el tratado.

Después de eso Esme nos inscribió al instituto. Rosalie en 12vo (N/A: 3ro de prepa) Alice, Nessie y yo en 11vo. Esme consiguió un trabajo como diseñadora de interiores en Port Ángeles, aunque también se encargaba de las restauraciones en los museos y tiendas de antigüedades.

Nessie y Alice estaban emocionadas, Rosalie no tanto y conmigo era mi gozo en un pozo.

Entraríamos el 3 de enero a clases, ¿Quién diría que ese fatídico día cambiaria nuestro mundo de pies a cabeza?


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor eterno e inolvidable**

**Capitulo 2**

Nos subimos al BMW M3 convertible rojo de Rosalie, hoy es 3 de enero. Nos dirigíamos a la escuela, estaba tan emocionada (nótese mi sarcasmo). Aquí Alice y Rosalie prefirieron tomar sus imágenes vampíricas, Nessie y yo las humanas, así que me veía con mis ojos chocolates, Alice y Rosalie con los dorados. Yo si podía sonrojarme, gracias a mi poder de transfiguración. El sábado habíamos ido de caza para evitar problemas.

Llegamos al estacionamiento del instituto, el cual estaba lleno de carros de, como mínimo, cinco años más viejos, excepto un magnifico volvo plateado del año.

-Aquí solo hay cafeteras inservibles-comento Rosalie, su pasión eran los autos, así que estaba asqueada con los carros que había.

-Tienes razón-dijimos todas al mismo tiempo.

-Mama, todos nos están mirando-me dijo Nessie mientras veía a los chicos que nos veían/devoraban con la mirada.

-No les hagas caso, nunca les veas a los ojos, siempre con la cabeza en alto, y camina como si este fuera tu territorio-Explico Rosalie.

Alice nos guio a la oficina, la secretaria, la Sra. Cope, nos dio nuestros horarios, a mi me tocaba Literatura, Historia, la cual compartía con Alice, Español, Trigonometría, Biología y Educación Física. Todas las clases las tenía con Nessie y entre Trigonometría y Biología estaba el descanso. A las cuatro nos tocaron clases avanzadas.

Durante las primeras cuatro clases solo unos pocos tuvieron valor para dirigirnos la palabra, pero nos aislamos de ellos, ya que nos traería muchos problemas el hacernos amigos de los humanos. Cuando salimos al descanso, Nessie y yo nos fuimos corriendo a la cafetería, ella agarro una pizza y yo una hamburguesa de pollo y una manzana, y nos fuimos a sentar con Rosalie, la cual se las ingenio para conseguirse una mesa vacía en un extremo de la cafetería, a un lado estaba otra vacía pero nadie se animaba en sentarse ahí.

-Maldiciendo al profesor de trigonometría ¿Verdad Bella?- se saludo Rosalie

-Sí, de por si lo odio por el simple hecho de que da esa materia, y para colmo nos presento enfrente de todo el salón.-conteste lanzando la charola a la mesa.

-Mama solo atino a balbucear algo, sonrojarse y se tropezó en el camino hacia su asiento

-Típico de Bella-dijo mi hermana pixie como saludo

-No empieces Alice- le rogué-He tenido un día fatal, teniendo a toda la comunidad masculina detrás de Nessie y sus atractivos

-Pero a ti también te dejaron unos teléfonos-argumento Nessie sacando unos papelitos del bolsillo de mi chamarra

-Ya saben todas mi posición al respecto- Dije. Escuche que la mesa de al lado se empezó a ocupar

-Mama, hablemos del otro modo-susurro Nessie

"¿Ya viste los de la mesa de al lado?"-pregunto Rosalie

"Son vampiros"-aseguro Alice-"vegetarianos"

"¿Cuáles son sus nombres?"-pregunte

Alice tuvo una visión- "Son los Cullen"

"Eso no nos dice nada"- dijo Rose

"Son Jasper, Emmett y Edward Cullen"-contesto Alice

"Oigan, ese apellido lo he escuchado antes" –Comente-"Era el apellido del doctor que atendió a mi familia hace 100 años en Chicago"

-¿Qué?- gritaron las tres, tres cuartos de la cafetería se voltearon a vernos

-Lo que dije, el los atendió pero no me acuerdo muy bien.-vi que en la mesa de al lado, uno de cabello rubio se puso tenso- Les cuento afuera.

Todas nos paramos, el silencio reinaba en la cafetería

-Isabella Marie Swan, nos los dices aquí, ahora-Ordeno Rosalie.

-De acuerdo, si quieren que el resto de la escuela se entere lo digo ahorita

"Dilo telepáticamente" –me rogo Nessie

"El doctor Carlisle Cullen atendió personalmente a mis padres, mis suegros y al padre de Nessie cuando les dio la gripe española."

"¿A mis abuelos?"-pregunto Nessie

-Si- dije en voz alta-¿Contentas?

-No, y por eso iras con nosotras de compras este fin de semana-amenazo Alice

-No voy, me niego rotundamente-dije, note que la cafetería se estaba vaciando- Lo discutiremos luego, vamos a llegar tarde a la siguiente clase.

Nos despedimos, yo me fui con Nessie hacia el edificio que tenía todos los laboratorios de ciencias. Ne dimos nuestro comprobante al profesor y nos mando a sentar. Pero solo había un asiento disponible en medio del salón y otro hasta el frente. Nessie tomo el de enfrente y yo me fui a la mitad del salón. Mi compañero de mesa ya estaba sentado. Al verlo pensé que todo era un sueño.

Era nada más y nada menos que mi difunto esposo… convertido en vampiro. Lo primero que hice fue sonrojarme. Me senté lo más lejos posible de él. Tenía un olor exquisito, si no fuera que era la copia exacta de Edward y por la gente que había aquí, le hubiera saltado encima y bebería de él.

El profesor había ido a presentarnos.

-Isabella, el es Edward Cullen, tu y el formaran equipo por el resto del año. Edward, esta es Isabella Swan-dijo lo más solemne posible

-Bella-le corregí. Edward alzo la mirada y la conecto con la mía. A pesar de no poder ver sus esmeraldas que tenia por ojos ahora tenía unos topacios igual o más profundos que antes. Casi no había cambiado, solo sus facciones eran más refinadas, propias de un vampiro. Note que estaba asombrado, a lo cual me sonroje más y sus ojos cambiaron a negros.

"MAMA TE ESTOY HABLANDO"- me grito Nessie

"¿Qué pasa?"-dije

"Lo mismo tendría que preguntarte, ya que dos sonrojos en menos de cinco minutos no es normal en ti"

"Mira a mi pareja de mesa, es Edward Cullen"- vi que Nessie se volteo, me saludo, le saque la lengua, y se petrifico al ver a Edward

-Papa-susurro. Edward la volteo a ver con ojos interrogantes

"Si, lo sé. Ya veremos qué pasa"-dije-"Por ahora tranquilízate, lo discutiremos con las demás"

"¿Qué hay que discutir?"-pregunto la voz de Rosalie

"¿Se acuerdan cuando les mostré la forma de mi esposo?"

"Si"-dijeron Rosalie y Alice

"Imagínenlo con ojos topacios y díganme con quien lo relacionan"-dijo Nessie

"Con uno de los Cullen"-dijo Rosalie

"Específicamente con Edward Cullen"-rectifique

"¡No!"-Dijo Alice

"Si"-Corrigió Nessie.

"Nos vemos en el baño en cuanto termine esta clase"-dije. Vi que Edward formo un puño, y me miraba de reojo. En cuanto sonó el timbre me levante, tome a Nessie del codo y nos fuimos al baño. Alice y Rosalie ya estaban

Les explique lo sucedido, Nessie aportaba un poco con su poder

-¿Ves algo Alice?-pregunte nerviosa

-El quiere irse de Forks, al parecer cree que tu eres una reencarnación de su esposa y para colmo su _Tua Cantante –_Contesto Alice

-¿Tua Cantante?-preguntamos

-Que tu sangre le canta o le tienta demasiado. Al parecer quería beber de ti. Lo más curioso es que tú ya no posees tu sangre

-Sí. Lo sé. ¿Qué hago? ¿Me rio o lloro?

-Ninguno, le vas a dar su espacio-Dijo Alice- Y el timbre sonara en un minuto. Sera mejor que nos vayamos pitando a clases.

Nessie me arrastro hasta el gimnasio, el entrenador nos dio el uniforme de deportes y hoy tuve la suerte de no jugar. Ahora estaban en voleibol. Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de clases salimos corriendo hacia el BMW

-Ahora que lo pienso que resalta demasiado, en comparación de los otros, si exceptuamos ese volvo-comente. Cuando dirigí la vista hacia el volvo vi a Edward apoyado en la puerta del piloto

-Bella- grito mi hermana pixie, toda la gente en un radio de dos metros se giraron para ver a Alice-Nessie, vengan para acá, les quiero presentar a alguien.

La localizamos sentada en una banca acompañada de Rosalie y dos chicos.

-Bella, Nessie, ellos son Jasper y Emmett Cullen- dijo Alice dando saltitos.

-Mucho gusto-dijimos al mismo tiempo- Veo que ya conocieron a mis hermanas-comente

-Sí,-dijo Emmett mirando a Rosalie. Jasper no le quitaba los ojos a Alice.- ¿Dónde está Eddie?

"Se parece mucho al hijo de mi amiga"-pensó Rosalie

"Me acabo de encontrar a mi príncipe azul"-pensó Alice

"Mayday, perdimos a Rosalie y Alice. Houston, tenemos un problema. Tierra llamando a Alice y Rosalie, dejen de explorar el planeta Marte." comento Nessie. Ella y yo nos pusimos a reír, Alice y Rosalie nos mataron con la mirada pero luego se unieron a las risas.

-¿Me buscabas?-dijo una voz aterciopelada muy familiar. Se acabaron las risas

-Si Eddie, conoce a las Swan: Rosalie, Alice, Bella y Reneesme, digo Nessie-nos presento Jasper, cuando dijo el nombre completo de Nessie esta le lanzo un gruñido.

-No me digas Eddie. Mucho gusto.

Nadie dijo nada por un momento. Alice y Rosalie lo saludaron. Nessie estaba choqueada y yo llena de emociones muy diversas.

"Para la próxima semana mejor me vengo en mi moto" pensé "así no me metería en estas situaciones"

-Mama, yo me voy contigo-susurro en mi oído.

-¿Adónde?-pregunto Alice

-Por Esme, recuerda que todavía no llegan el resto de sus carros ni mis motos-intente zafarme-recuerda que nos venimos en el BMW de Rose.

"Mañana nos iremos de compras si te vas de aquí"-amenazo Alice

En eso sonó mi celular.

-¿Hola?-pregunte.

-_Bells, soy yo, Esme. Aquí hay alguien que quiere ver a Nessie._

_-_Yo le aviso no te preocupes, nos vemos pronto.

-_Te espero hija._

Colgué el teléfono.

-Hija, tienes visitas-dije

-¿Quién?

-Esme no me dijo

-Es Jake-informo Alice-ya que como no lo puedo ver-Nessie se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

-De acuerdo. Nos vamos a pie, les llamo cuando lleguemos.-dije- mucho gusto, Emmett, Jasper, Edward.

-Nos vemos-secundo Nessie

-Si quieren yo las llevo-ofreció Edward, yo me sonroje

-No te preocupes, no es necesario.

-Ya se, nos vamos los siete a nuestra casa. Ya vi que no hay ningún problema-proporciono Alice, yo atine a fulminarla con la mirada.

Todos aceptaron y nosotras nos subimos al BMW y ellos al Volvo

Llegamos a la casa en unos pocos minutos. Esme estaba viendo unos planos.

-Hola-dijimos

-Hola, ¿Cómo les fue?

-Bien. Te presento a los Cullen, Emmett, Jasper y Edward.-dije.

-Mucho gusto-corearon

-¿Dónde está Jake?-pregunto Nessie

-Afuera, está tomando un poco de "aire limpio"-explico Esme entrecomillando lo de aire limpio, a las chicas nos dio una risita tonta. Nessie salió-Y ustedes siéntense por favor.

Se sentaron en el sillón de tres plazas beige

-Voy por una manzana ¿Alguien quiere?-pregunte. Rosalie pidió una. Salí rápidamente y me dirigí a la cocina, agarre dos manzanas rojas, las lave y regrese corriendo.

-Ahí está tu manzana. Piensa rápido-le dije a Rosalie mientras se la lanzaba. La atrapo sin ningún problema

"Bella, las cosas se dan en las manos"-me reprendió Esme

-Mama mira ya llego tu moto-grito Nessie desde afuera.

-Sí. Disculpen- dije antes de salir corriendo de la casa, prefería eso a estar bajo el escrutinio de Edward

-Hola Jake- lo salude

-¿Como esta mi vampirita favorita?-durante diciembre nos hicimos buenos amigos, pero él se había enamorado de Nessie

-Yo pensé que era tu vampirita favorita-replico Nessie con un pucherito

-Tú eres mi hibrida favorita y dueña de mi corazón.

Les deje solos mientras fui al garaje a ver mi nueva moto Harley Davidson negra. Le cheque todo y luego regrese a la casa.

-Ya regrese. Rose mi moto está esperando por tu revisión. –Comente de pasada-¿De qué me perdí?

-Se acaban de enterar que somos vampiros-contesto Rosalie

-De acuerdo-dije mientras mordía la manzana

-Y quieren hablar con la jefa.-agrego Esme

-Muy bien ¿Qué necesitan?-dije

-¿Tu eres la cabeza del aquelarre?-pregunto Jasper sorprendido

-Sí, ¿Algún problema con eso?

-Habíamos pensado que sería Esme, ya que es la mayor y es la madre de familia.

-Esme fue la cuarta en unirse-comente- Yo fui la que convirtió a Alice, Esme y Rosalie. Aunque la confusión siempre se da.

-¿Qué hay de Nessie?-pregunto Edward

-Ella es mi hija biológica, es mitad vampiro-Todos los Cullen se sorprendieron, pero Edward fue el que más se descompuso.

-¿Cuando fuiste convertida?-Pregunto Emmett

-¿Yo? En 1918, tres días antes de mi cumpleaños fue cuando me mordieron y cuando Nessie nació, yo había contraído la gripe española. En 1920 convertí a Alice, por petición de su médico, en 1921 a Esme después de tirarse de un barranco, y por último en 1932 a Rosalie después de haber sido brutalmente golpeada. ¿Algo más?

-¿Como sabemos que no beberán de personas?

-Nunca hemos cambiado nuestra dieta "vegetariana" y si eso nos lo quieren restringir tendremos que alimentarnos de comida humana.

-¿Pueden comer comida humana?-parecían sorprendidos

-Si-dije antes de darle otra mordida a la manzana.

"No les digan que tenemos dones"-dije

"¿Por qué?"- me pregunto Esme

"No nos han dicho nada sobre ellos"-dije

-¿Qué hay de ustedes?-pregunto Esme. ¿Ya les dije cuanto la adoro?

-Carlisle Cullen convirtió a Edward y a Emmett. Yo me uní a ellos en 1950, yo había sido convertido durante la guerra civil.-Explico Jasper-Edward fue convertido en 1918, también había contraído la gripe. En 1935 Emmett fue convertido después de que un oso lo atacara.

-¿Me podrían dar sus nombres completos?-pregunto Alice

-Solo si ustedes nos dan los suyos-solicito Jasper

-De acuerdo-dije

-Yo soy Jasper Whitlock Cullen

-Yo soy Emmett Mc Carty Cullen

-Yo soy Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- Si ahorita fuera humana me hubiera dado un ataque cardiaco.- ¿Y ustedes?

-Esme Ann Platt Evenson Swan

-Rosalie Lillian Hale Swan

-Mary Alice Brandon Swan

-Mi hija es Reneesme Carlie Masen Swan-a Edward se le cayó la quijada-y yo soy Isabella Marie Swan Masen

En eso entro Nessie con alguien más. Era un señor en sus veintes, rubio, ojos dorados. Yo ya lo conocía. No había cambiado ni un ápice en 100 años.

-Mama, el doctor Cullen viene por sus hijos.-Dijo Nessie

-Mucho gusto, Carlisle Cullen.-se presento

-Me alegro de verte de nuevo doctor Cullen-dijo Esme- ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Yo solo tenía 16 años cuando lo conocí.

-Esme ¿Verdad?- Esme asintió con un extraño brillo en los ojos

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Rosalie

-Sí, el me atendió cuando me había torcido un tobillo por andar subiendo a los arboles, antes de casarme. El se había mudado a Chicago un poco después de haberme atendido

-Me acuerdo, jamás pensé en verte de nuevo. Es más, cuando regrese a Columbus te busque pero me dijeron que te habías casado, pero que habías desaparecido, Edward y yo te buscamos hasta Ashland, pero nunca te pude encontrar.

- A lo mejor llegaron después de que Bella me hubiera transformado.-Esme atino a señalarme antes de bajar la mirada

-Bella Swan, me recuerdas mucho a alguien- comento en cuanto me vio

-A lo mejor me recordara con el nombre de Bella Masen-dije mientras me sonrojaba-y con panza de embarazada- en eso me acorde de cómo me había hecho más patosa con el embarazo, lo cual hizo que me apareciera una panza y el vestido que me obligaron a usar en aquellos tiempos.

-Ahora sí que me acuerdo-dijo viendo mi recién estrenada barriga.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto un Emmett fascinado

-Mi poder.- murmuré lo más bajito posible. A Edward lo note más pálido de lo que comúnmente podría estar un vampiro.

-¿Tu eres la esposa de Edward?-me pregunto Carlisle con una mueca incrédula y fascinada- ¿Aquella niña de 16 años que se la pasaba más tiempo en el hospital que en su propia casa?

Solo atine en sonrojarme

-Tomare ese sonrojo como un sí-dijo Carlisle-Me alegro de verte de nuevo. Todavía me acuerdo de tu falta de equilibrio.

-Ni que me lo diga.- refunfuñé

-Bella es la vampira mas patosa que hemos visto-Dijo Alice- Y Nessie no se queda detrás- las dos estábamos como farolito de navidad.- Mírenlas, de tal palo tal astilla- Las dos nos pusimos aun mas rojas.- Y lo mejor es que me ahorro en el rubor con ellas.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas excepto Edward, Nessie y yo. Edward estaba en su mundo, Nessie se miraba los pies y yo rogaba para que me tragase la tierra.

-Ehm ¿alguien quiere algo?, ¿dulces?, ¿agua? ¿Lo que sea?-dije, nadie dijo nada. Y me salí de ahí, secundada por Nessie.

-Mama ¿estás bien?-me pregunto

-Sí, solo que me siento tan… impotente tenerlo ahí, enfrente, tan vivo, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Me dan ganas de lanzarme y llenarlo de besos.

-Todo saldrá bien- me dijo mientras me abrazaba. Mire hacia la puerta y vi la silueta de alguien debajo del marco de la puerta. Era Edward. Nessie solo atino a salir de la cocina

-Bella ¿eres tú?-susurro

-Si

-¿Cómo se que esto no es un sueño? Qué nunca fui convertido, que no fuimos separados cruelmente, que no ha pasado nada y que esto es un pésimo sueño

-Edward esto es real, estamos en el 2005, los dos vampiros, con tu hija biológica, la cual nunca conociste, cada uno siguió su vida, formo una nueva familia. Aunque jamás creí que hubieras sido convertido. Cuando no pude encontrar tu cuerpo pensé que era por otra cosa. Después de los funerales me mude a las afueras de la ciudad. A la casa de campo de mis padres. Me dio gripe cuando estaba a punto de dar a luz, la partera era vampira y me convirtió, justo después de morderme me hizo una cesaría y así nació Nessie. A los dos meses nos salimos de Chicago.

-Y yo que te busque durante 1919, tu ya no estabas. Fui al cementerio y vi que habías muerto, o al parecer eso habías hecho parecer. Estos cien años han sido muy duros.

-Lo sé- dije, mientras me envolvía en un abrazo-Sabes, nunca me he quitado mis anillos- dije mostrándole mis anillos. Sus ojos reflejaron felicidad.

-Yo tampoco-dijo mostrándome la alianza de oro. Sonreí.

-¿Te acuerdas de tu esclava?-el asintió-Nessie la tiene

-Por cierto ¿Por qué Reneesme?

-No lo sé, Renee por mi madre y Esme por mi madre adoptiva, se lo puse antes de conocer a Esme, lo cual es muy curioso. Pero no puedo descifrar el segundo nombre: Carlie, lie es parte de Charlie y el Car seria de…

-Carlisle.-termino la oración

-Edward ya nos vamos- anuncio Emmett desde la sala. Nos despedimos y ellos se fueron de la casa. Instintivamente Rosalie hizo palomitas, Nessie fue por las películas, Alice por los colchones y Esme despejo el área de la sala. Nos pusimos nuestros pijamas. Las cuales eran una bata de seda, cada una en diferentes colores, Rose usaba la roja, Alice la rosa, Esme la blanca, Nessie la morada y yo la azul.

-Pijamada-Grito Alice

-Alice, no dormimos. Solo sería una forma de pasar la noche.-Explico por millonésima vez Esme

-Pero, hacemos lo mismo que en una pijamada normal… excepto dormir. La única que duerme es acá mi Nessie-rezongó Alice con pucherito.

-¿Van a dejar de pelear y podríamos estrenar mi película nueva?-Dije. Era la de Orgullo y Prejuicio. Por medio de mis contactos conseguí la película y que se estrenaba hasta el 16 de septiembre… en Inglaterra.

-Sí, veamos como nuestra querida Eliza la riega hasta el fondo con el guapo, misterioso y sobretodo sexy señor Darcy-Dijo Rosalie. Todas empezaron a reír.

-No se rían- defendí a mi libro favorito.- ¿les dije que tengo la versión extendida, con una escena que no sale en el libro?

-Nope ¿Cuál es?-pregunto Alice dando saltitos.- O POR DIOS SE…

-No lo digas- gritamos todas,- preferiríamos que no nos estropearas la película, como lo has hecho unas veces.

Puse la película, hubo de todo: suspiros, gritos, maldecimos a Lady Catherine hasta cansarnos, nos reímos de la estatura del señor Collins (era más chico que Alice), nos parodiamos a Caroline Bingley y demás. Todas nos quedamos de a cuatro con el zendo beso que se dan.

Después de eso apareció la soda, nieve, pizza, dulces y lo mejor: CHOCOLATES. Y la ronda de preguntas

-Esme, ¿Qué opinas de los chicos Cullen?- pregunto Rosalie

-¿Incluyes Carlisle?- pregunto esta, todas asentimos- De acuerdo, se les nota que han vivido solos, nada de influencia femenina. Pero están muy bien.

-¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a nuestra Esme?- pregunto Rosalie antes de echarnos a reír.- ¿En otras palabras estás diciendo que probablemente su casa está hecha un asco gracias al exceso de testosterona?-Esme asintió- Ya veremos qué es lo que pasa. Siguiente pregunta para Esme

-¿Te gusta el doctorcito?-pregunto Alice, Esme asintió con una sonrisita.

-Insisto, ¿Qué paso con la Esme que todas conocemos y amamos?- pregunte

-Se enamoro-dijo Nessie

-Tú, jovencita. ¿Cómo se te ocurre enamorarte de un licántropo?- inquirí

-No sé. Solo sé que ya tengo el consentimiento de todos para empezar a salir. Incluso Sam se ofreció de celestina.

-No tienes el consentimiento de todos-dijo Alice-te falta tu padre. Lo cual nos lleva a Bella

-Yo no hice nada, esto es cosa del destino-me lave las manos.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando lo viste?

-Asombro, miedo, y amor. O por Dios sueno como una adolecente con las hormonas revolucionadas

-Bella, estás estancada en una eterna adolescencia y lo que tienes revolucionado es la ponzoña-especificó Rosalie

-Alice, Nessie y tú están en el mismo barco que yo.-comente

-Sí, lastima. Yo les deseo la mejor de las suertes-dijo Esme-Note que Emmett no te quitaba los ojos de encima…Rosalie.- me acorde de una Rosalie humana ruborizada, y sus mejillas marmóreas cambiaron a un tono rojizo.-Y viceversa

-Pero Alice no se quedaba corta- y estallaron las carcajadas- Se nota que le mueves el tapete a Jasper.- Ahora fue el turno de Alice para sonrojarse

-Deja de hacer eso Bella-me rogo Alice

-¿Qué?- pregunte inocentemente

-Lo de ruborizarnos.

-No me dejan divertirme-dije haciendo un puchero. Lo cual desencadeno una guerra de almohadas.

Al día siguiente nos fuimos a la escuela ahora en el porche Turbo 911 amarillo patito de Alice, con el resaltábamos aun mas.

-Chicas, nos sentaremos con los Cullen hoy. Ya está decidido- profetizo Alice.

-Muy bien,- dije- vámonos antes de que lleguemos tarde.

Todo había ido muy bien durante las primeras clases antes del almuerzo, si exceptuaba a un chico rubio de ojos azules que no me dejaba sola, se llama Mike Newton, y otro que parecía miembro del club de ajedrez, Eric Yorkie. Al primero lo conocí en la clase de trigonometría. Nos había tocado trabajar en parejas.

"Chicas, mama tiene un nuevo perro lazarillo"-dijo Nessie mientras entrabamos a la cafetería.-"Es la escoria de Mike Newton, y también uno faldero que se llama Eric Yorkie"

"Ayuda, no me los puedo quitar de encima" –dije al ver como intentaban acercarse a mí. Pero fallando estrepitosamente, ya que me apure en agarrar una manzana y una soda e irme pitando hacia donde estaba Alice y Rosalie, las cuales estaban sentadas con los chicos Cullen

-Odio al maestro de trigonometría-dije como saludo

-¿Ahora por qué?-pregunto Rosalie divertida.

-Se le ocurrió emparejarla con su nuevo perro lazarillo-exclamo Nessie-el cual no se da por vencido

-Párale Nessie o no habrá más artículos de arte por lo que resta del ciclo escolar-amenace

-Buena suerte Nessie- confirmo Alice

-No lo harías-aseguro Nessie

-Mírame- dije- "¿Esme estas por ahí?"

"Si, ¿necesitas algo querida?"

"¿Estás haciendo restauración de pinturas de arte?"

"Si, ahorita alguien me llamo del Museo de Arte de Seattle"

"Durante lo que queda del ciclo escolar Nessie no podrá ayudarte"

-No, mama. Es el Museo de Arte de Seattle. No me hagas esto-me rogo Nessie

"Que pena. Lo siento Nessie. Nos vemos chicas"

"Adiós Esme"-coreamos Rose, Alice y yo

-¡No!-lloriqueo Nessie. -¿Por qué? ¿Yo que hice para merecer esto?

-Molestar a tu madre- dijo Rosalie entre risitas

-Y burlarte de sus desgracias- agrego Alice

-Y usted, ya sabía que me iba a pasar eso y no me dijiste. Tres meses sin tarjetas de crédito, señorita-sentencie

-Bella no me puedes hacer eso. Soy tu brazo derecho, tu mejor amiguis, tu hermanita menor.-Alice lloro desconsoladamente

-Creo que nos perdimos de algo- comento Emmett, se me olvido que los chicos Cullen estaban en la misma mesa

-¿De qué?- preguntamos todas inocentemente

-¿Cuál perrito lazarillo? ¿Qué hizo Nessie para ser castigada? ¿Qué tiene que ver el Museo de Arte de Seattle con esto? ¿Qué era lo que Alice no te dijo? ¿Cuándo hablaste con Esme sobre esto?-inquirió Jasper

-Mike Newton, reírse de mí, Nessie adora el arte y Esme iba a restaurar una pinturas ahí, Alice no me dijo nada sobre Newton, ahorita hable con Esme-conteste

-¿Como hablaste con ella? Nunca vimos que sacaras el teléfono

-Use mi manos libres- dije sacando mi manos libre inalámbrico.

-Pero no oímos nada- objeto Emmett

-Este es especial, Rosalie lo modifico.

-¿Cómo pasaron la noche?- pregunto Alice

-Se supone que ya deberías saberlo –dijo Rosalie

-Sip, pero ustedes no saben

-Nos la pasamos viendo las luchas-dijo Emmett- luego jugamos en el x-box

-¿Y ustedes?- pregunto Edward

-Películas, manicura, charlas de chicas, karaoke, guerra de almohadas-contesto Nessie

-¿Cuáles películas?

-Orgullo y Prejuicio, Grease, Lo Que las Chicas Quieren, Buffy la Caza vampiros, El Aro, y Harry Potter.-conteste

-¿Buffy la Caza vampiros? ¿No crees que es algo irónico?- pregunto Jasper- Digo, viendo nuestra condición

-Sí, pero hubieras visto cuando a Bella le toco hacer una exposición sobre Dracula, eso SI fue irónico- comento Rosalie- y Alice quería que fuéramos disfrazadas de vampiresas.

-Y fuimos disfrazadas. Me gane puntos extras, resulto que me salió muy realista la exposición-dije- Luego les enseño el video.

-¿Lo tienen grabado?- pregunto Edward sorprendido

-Sí, lo tenemos clasificado junto con los videos de la obra de teatro de Dracula que Nessie hizo en 10mo en portugués, ella le hizo de Mina. O cuando hicimos el casting para ver si quedábamos en el rodaje de Buffy la Caza vampiros, habían decidido que cualquiera de nosotras para hacerle de Buffy, pero desistimos. Y aquí mi querida Bella está escribiendo una historia romántica de vampiros, y lo mejor será que nos incluye a todos, incluso a ustedes. De eso yo me encargue ayer.-Dijo Alice, en eso tuvo una visión- Bella, mis condolencias. Te emparejaran con Newton para Ed. Fis. (N/A: Educación Física o deportes) y jugaras. Ya le dije a Esme que tenga listo el hielo. Y si seguimos aquí llegaremos tarde a clases

Nos despedimos, Edward, Nessie y yo nos fuimos juntos al salón de Biología.

-¿Así, que estas escribiendo una novela? –me pregunto Edward

-Ya la termine, solo me falta editarla, y Alice me obligo a ponerlos así que cambie los nombres de los chicos, pero ya está. A lo mejor mañana Esme la enviara a la editorial. Estará publicada bajo el nombre de Stephanie Meyer, que soy yo. Alice me aseguro que será un éxito.

-Ya me imagino.-dijo. Luego gruño.- Newton

-Cullen- dijo este- Oye Bella, ¿quieres salir un día conmigo?-me pregunto. El muy… oso a preguntarme

-No, estoy muy ocupada de hoy hasta el próximo siglo-espete. Nessie empezó a reír

-Ni que fueras a vivir tanto, di que si- dijo Newton

-Cuando diga que si va a ser cuando el mundo este al revés y el "si" signifique "NO" Ahora, con permiso-dije antes de empujarlo y entrar al salón.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto Nessie

-Me está llenando el buche de piedritas, nada más me conoció hace dos horas. No sé que me vio. Y para colmo no entiende ni las indirectas más directas.

-Bienvenida al instituto Forks-dijo Edward-Ya conociste a Newton y a Yorkie, todavía te falta Stanley y Mallory.

-Lo que me faltaba. Yo estaría bien con el simple hecho de no resaltar.

"El precio del vampirismo"-me dijo mi hija. Atine a gruñirle. Y la muy… me saco la lengua.

"¿Qué paso?"-pregunto Rosalie

"Newton le pidió una cita"-contesto Alice

"Y lo mando a volar de lo lindo"-agrego a Nessie-"debieron de ver su cara"

-Luego se la muestras- le susurre a Nessie. Ella asintió.

-¿Con quien hablas?-me pregunto Edward

-Con Nessie, Rosalie y Alice. Y si tengo suerte también Esme

"¿Como lo mando a volar?"-pregunto Esme

"Primero le dijo que no tenía tiempo para citas de aquí a 100 años. Luego le dijo que la única vez que le diría que si seria en un mundo en el que 'si' signifique 'no'"-respondió Nessie

"Bella, no seas tan grosera. ¿Dónde están tus modales?"-me pregunto Esme

-Genial, Esme se entero y me está regañando-dije

"Se quedaron en mi camita, están soñando con unicornios y dulces de menta"-Escuche un gruñido proveniente de Esme y risas por parte de mis hermanas e hija- "Broma, el también se comporto horrible conmigo, diente por diente, ojo por ojo."

"En ese caso, estas perdonada"-dijo Esme-"Nos vemos"

-Ya me zafe

-Esa estuvo buena-me dijo Nessie. El profesor había faltado y nos toco una maestra suplente…la cual se quedo dormida. Nessie se había traído su silla para sentarse a un lado mío.

-Sí.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Edward

-Nessie le conto a Rosalie, Alice y Esme sobre Newton, y Esme me regaño, hice un comentario y me perdono-Dije

-La verdad le pregunto qué en donde estaban sus modales. Bella le dijo que dormiditos soñando con unicornios y dulces de menta-especifico Nessie

-Esme me gruño, le dije que era broma, y que él había sido muy malo conmigo y que se la había regresado y ella me perdono.

-¿Así de fácil?-pregunto Edward

-Sí. Dinos algo de ti. Situaciones irónicas… como la de nosotras-dije

-Bueno, hubo una clase de literatura, en la cual Emmett dijo que Dracula tenía una mala vista de los vampiros. La profesora y el discutieron sobre eso durante toda la clase, y la profesora gano en ese… debate. Y Emmett tuvo que escribir un ensayo sobre el libro.

-¿Alguna otra?

-Jasper fue convertido durante la guerra civil. En una clase de historia, expreso sus ideas a favor de la Confederación. Cuando paso eso estábamos en Nueva York, el maestro era a favor de la Unión, Jasper le dijo del huevo y quien lo puso, alegando que había peleado en las batallas más importantes. Eso lo llevo a un mes de terapia innecesaria y su inmediata expulsión de esa clase. Jasper alega que aquel maestro es un racista, y que no tenía ningún derecho a correrlo, que estaba en un país libre y soberano. Pero no le hizo caso y Jasper mando a todos los Yanquis a… ustedes saben a dónde.

-¿Alguna historia tuya?

-En la clase de Drama se estaba discutiendo sobre los acentos, yo me queje de que el Ingles ya había perdido la mayoría de sus raíces con tantos diminutivos, errores y abreviaturas y que era más difícil de entender. Los chicos dijeron que yo tenía un acento muy antiguo y que nunca entendería el Ingles moderno hasta que empezara a hablarlo. Yo les dije que tener precisión de lenguaje no es ser "viejo", ellos opinaron lo contrario. Yo me salí de la clase.

-Precisión de lenguaje, lo aplicaban mucho con nuestros contemporáneos-comente- Lastima que somos los únicos que siguen con vida

-Si

En eso sonó el timbre. Seguía deportes. Me fui corriendo al gimnasio… No quería a Newton cerca de mí. Me cambie lo más lento posible. Cuando salimos de los vestidores el entrenador nos llamo parra hacer equipos de dos. Nessie quedo emparejada con Jessica Stanley. Y yo con Newton. Mi gozo en un pozo… de 100 metros de profundidad. Ese día toda la clase se entero de mi falta de coordinación y equilibrio, hubo un par de veces que le pegue tanto a Newton (6 veces) como a Stanley (8 veces), a la cual ya la odiaba por todo lo que le decía a Nessie sobre nosotras… sin saber que yo la oía. Ya le había encontrado uso a mi falta de coordinación. Y tengo una puntería increíble.

En la tarde no hubo nada nuevo. Termine de editar mi libro, Alice sus diseños de primavera –verano para la vida aquí en Forks, Rosalie unos aditamentos para el carro, Nessie un retrato de las cinco, Esme termino de restaurar un tocador de cedro del siglo XVIII. Tuvimos que irnos a Port Ángeles: por lo de mi libro, el tocador y los diseños de Alice, los cuales los iba a confeccionar.

Habíamos subido todo a nuestra camioneta Toyota Tundra de doble cabina color arena. Traíamos el tocador en la caja, los bocetos y mi borrador final del libro adentro, yo tuve que transfigurarme a una bebe para que pudiéramos caber. Resulto que los bocetos abarcaban todo un asiento. Rosalie estaba emocionada con la Bella-bebe.

Primero dejamos a Alice en una tienda de telas, luego a Esme y el tocador y al final el resto llegamos a la editorial Little Brown. Me transfigure a una mujer de la edad de Esme, pelo castaño claro, ojos del mismo color. Entre al edificio, y tuve mi entrevista, al publicista le encanto la trama y me pregunto que si le iba a continuar. Después de hacer el papeleo necesario recogimos a Esme y Alice, la ultima atiborrada de bolsas.

**Aquí está el segundo capi. Sobre mi otra historia, el x-over perdí la lista de canciones así que la estoy buscando, así que no la voy actualizar por ahora.**

**Me despido**

**CHILLIS**


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Gracias por sus reviews especialmente a Khata-Cullen, Patch C. Cassedy, Kare Cullen, kotori, karenzithaa!!!1, MELANDRA CULLEN, Shadow Noir Wing, iovs Cullen

**Amor eterno e inolvidable**

**Capitulo 3**

A la semana siguiente, en lunes todo iba marchando sobre ruedas, Alice había terminado sus diseños, Esme había acabado toda una casa, Nessie empezó a pintar un autorretrato, Rosalie modifico mi moto, y ya había elegido la portada de mi libro, se publicaría el 5 de octubre. Con los Cullen íbamos lento. Edward todavía no aceptaba que estaba viva, Rosalie se le quiere lanzar a Emmett, pero cree que no es el momento. Con Alice es casi lo mismo, solo le hacía falta ganarle la confianza a Jasper. Esme, ella tiene al doctorcito en la bolsa, porque han ido a tomar café cinco veces, al cine tres y de cena cuatro y a cena me refiero a la caza. Nessie iba re bien con Jake, incluso llegamos a acostumbrarnos a su olor, poco a poco. Edward y Nessie estaban mejor que nunca, Edward la sacaba al cine pasando tiempo de "padre e hija" pero que yo sepa no hay nada mas… es una pena.

Hoy tuvimos un trabajo en parejas en Biología… Le pegue en el estomago a Mike con el balón… Newton, Yorkie, Stanley y Mallory (la cual era una rubia oxigenada) se les "ocurrió" sentarse a un lado de nuestra mesa… intentando escuchar de lo que hablábamos… pero fallando estrepitosamente. Gracias sentido vampírico.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme que es lo que hacen ESTOS aquí?-pregunte, ya me había sulfurado.

-Intentan espiarnos… como si eso funcionara-Contesto Alice, todos pusimos los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy aburrida… y quedan veinte minutos de descanso- dije-voy a morir…de aburrimiento. Y ustedes vendrán conmigo.

-Sabía que no debía de haberse graduado en Literatura, ahora le dio lo dramático-comento Rosalie

-¿Si, y luego a quien le da su ataque artístico y se agarran a Barbie –Bella como conejillo de indias?-dije

-¿Cómo es eso?-pregunto Edward… él ha estado siempre curioso sobre mi forma de vida…y en lo que pienso.

-Me dicen "Bella conviértete en una réplica de Rosalie y ponte este vestido… o este conjunto… plánchale el pelo…ahora hazle un fleco… ponte el broche en el pelo…"-conteste. Todos se empezaron a reír. Los de la mesa de al lado se giraron a vernos. -¿En que estarán pensando?

-Se están preguntando él porque nos reímos si no nos escucharon decir nada de nada.-contesto Edward

-¿Cómo sabes?-pregunte curiosa

-Soy lector de mentes-contesto como si eso fuera el pan de cada día-Pero tengo una excepción…Tú

-¿Yo?-tartamudee. ¿Los vampiros tartamudean?

-A veces tus hermanas… curiosamente es cuando tienen sus "charlas privadas" pero de ahí en fuera las oigo perfectamente.

-Genial. Mama pude bloquear su mente.-canturreo Nessie

-Tienes suerte que se derritió la nieve… y que estas dentro del edificio. Porque si no te lloverían bolas de nieve.- Amenace

-¿Pensé que odiabas el frio y la humedad a muerte? Me acuerdo cuando nevaba en Chicago. No te podía hacer salir de tu cuarto-recordó Edward

-Sí, me confinaba rodeada de libros, chocolate caliente, sentadita en mi silloncito enfrente de la chimenea, escuchando como aporreabas la puerta y nuestras madres riendo de nuestras rabietas.-tanto Edward como yo nos estábamos hundiendo en un mar de recuerdos

-¿Y sigues odiando el frio y humedad?-pregunto Emmett

-Sí, lo sigue odiando tanto que tendremos que pagar más en la electricidad con el aire central-predijo Alice

-Alice-le gruñí, ella me saco la lengua. Todos empezaron a reír.

-No entiendo. Tienes el cuerpo helado y odias el clima frio-Dijo Emmett. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación

-Y húmedo. No ves lo que le hace a mi cabello, lo enchina, y se reseca horrible-dije cubriéndome la cara con las manos-Se hace pesado. Y los escalofríos. Y las calcetas mojadas de nieve derretida. Drrrr.

-No has cambiado nada de nada-dijo Edward con una sonrisa y meneando la cabeza lentamente.

-¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste al Edward que vence a Emmett en las luchas?-pregunto Jasper

-Sí, el reservado, el yo-soy-lector-de mentes-cotilla-y-siempre-por-arriba-de-todos, el enojón Edward-prosiguió Emmett-Se lo llevaron los aliens

-Emmett no seas baboso-dijo Rosalie antes de darle un zape

-Los que se pelean se casan-dije lo mas quedito posible e hice ruborizar a Rosalie y Emmett con mis poderes. Todos estallamos en carcajadas.

-Y se casaran- profetizo Alice-¡Va a haber boda cuádruple! Jake todavía es menor de edad. Ni modo Nessie. Tengo que pensar en todo. Y la publicación del libro. Bella no puede ir en fachas al evento. Tengo que pensar en los diseños. Pero va a ser en otoño, todavía tengo tiempo.

"Tranquilízala, Jasper"-rogué, aunque sabía que no me podía oír

-¿Dijiste algo Bella?-pregunto este

-Yo, nada…nada—dije pensativa-curioso

-¿Qué es curioso?-Pregunto Rosalie

-Luego les digo, no es nada importante, divagaba en mi mente, pensando incoherencias.

-Eso es normal en Bella-dijo Alice rápidamente, mirando a Edward- cuando se pone así parece que esta su burbuja personal y es muy difícil sacarla.

-¿Ni los alfileres sirven?-pregunto Emmett. Estalle en risas

-Ni una katana sirve para atravesarla-dije.

-Vamos a llegar tarde si no movemos nuestros esculturales cuerpos-dijo Rosalie viendo su reloj de pulso, todas rodamos los ojos. Los chicos nos veían curiosos.

Cuando llegamos al salón vimos al profesor haciendo equilibrio con unos microscopios y cajas para la actividad. Me ofrecí a ayudarle pero se rehusó, toda la comunidad escolar sabia de mi falta de equilibrio innato. E incluso de mí perfeccionada puntería. Y mejor no les cuento sobre deportes…

Luego el resto del día, pasó leenntaaammmeeeennnnttttee, oí música, jugamos lotería, monopolio (gano Alice), damas chinas, y nos aventamos las grabaciones de La Parodia que habíamos conseguido en México.

Al día siguiente todo el pavimento estaba cubierto por una gran capa de hielo.

-Tráiganse los patines para el hielo.-Dije.- Yo me arrastrare para evitar que me rompa la cabeza-

-Dramera, no te pasara nada en el camino-dijo Alice-de todos modos Rosalie ya tiene su carro listo, preparado en contra del hielo inclemente-En definitiva creo que les he pegado el dramatismo a la familia con tanto libro.

En cuanto llegamos Rosalie se iba a estacionar en el primer lugar que encontramos disponible. Pero…

-¡No te estaciones ahí! –Dijo Alice- Mejor nos estacionamos a un lado del Volvo

-De acuerdo-dijo Rosalie, y nos estacionamos a un lado del carro en cuestión. Los pasajeros del Volvo se bajaron, nosotras también y antes de que dijéramos algo escuchamos un chirrido a lo lejos. Y una van se dirigía hacia donde nos íbamos a estacionar, pero venia sin control, en la última vuelta dio un giro de 180 grados y choco con dos carros estacionados. Iba tan rápido que la van se doblo a la mitad.

-O por Dios. Alice, nunca iré en contra tuya-comente la única incoherencia que se me vino a la mente. Al ver la cara de los Cullen dije-Alice lo vio venir hace…un minuto.-Cheque en mi reloj de pulso

-¿Deberíamos hacer algo?-pregunto Edward

-Va a ver muchos cortes en el conductor, Tyler Crowley, quizá una herida profunda. Sería mejor alejarnos del tumulto, sobre todo tu Jaspy-contesto Alice.- Edward, informa a tu padre, rápido antes de que el olor de la sangre se expanda al sacar al conductor del carro.-Jalo a Jasper hacia el edificio

-Nessie, Emmett, Rose. Sigan a Alice, no los quiero cerca-Dije.

-¿Y tú? –pregunto Nessie

-No hay problema-dije- ¿Sería mejor si vamos al hospital?

"La mayoría de los de 11vo y 12vo van a ir, no sorprendería que estuvieran ahí"- me dijo Alice

-Vámonos al hospital-dije-Alice dice que no habrá ningún problema

-Muy bien-dijo Edward, nos subimos a su Volvo

-Veo que sigues con música clásica-dije al reconocer Claro de Luna-Eso es bueno, yo también

-Me imagino ¿Sigues tocando el violín?

-Solo cuando me lo pide Esme… me conseguí un Stradivarius, pero hace tiempo que no toco. ¿Y tú seguiste con el piano?

-No, aunque tenemos piano.

-Oye, quiero probar algo-dije… lo de ayer con Jasper me llamo la atención

-¿Qué es?

"Edward, ¿me oyes?"-pensé

-Sí, te oigo…claramente-dijo asimilando las cosas-¿Qué paso?

-Bienvenido a la red de mentes "Swan" ¿Quiere el modem inalámbrico o convencional?-Dije al estilo de las maquinitas de empresas que te dicen "Gracias por llamar, si se esta incendiando su casa marque 1…si está siendo secuestrado marque 2, si quiere cambiar de idioma marque #"

-Inalámbrico… espera ¿Qué?

-Las Swan tenemos nuestras mentes intercomunicadas… y pensé que también podíamos comunicarnos con otras mentes… ayer lo hice sin querer con Jasper.

-Luego me explicas… Ya llegamos al hospital, incluso antes de que las ambulancias llegaran-dijo bajándose del coche. Me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a bajar-Hay que buscar a Carlisle, está en el ala norte

Nos fuimos corriendo a velocidad vampírica.

-Carlisle, hubo un choque en la escuela, un alumno herido, posiblemente sangre, tenemos a Jasper protegido… ¿Ayuda?-dije en un respiro en cuanto toque el piso de su consultorio.

-Es verdad. Ya están llegando las ambulancias.-Afirmo Edward.

-Gracias por el aviso… por favor vayan a la escuela… Bella me saludas a Esme…que todos se queden en la escuela.

"Dile que igualmente"-rogo Esme

-Dice Esme que igualmente

-Mentes intercomunicadas-contesto Edward a la pregunta que Carlisle tenia estampada en su cara

-Larga historia…poco tiempo-dije- Nos vemos…Vámonos Edward

Salimos del hospital, ya estaban bajando a Crowley, nos dirigimos al Volvo y de ahí a la escuela, los pocos alumnos que se quedaron en la escuela (los Cullen, las Swan, cinco de 9no y dos de 10mo) estaban en la cafetería

-¿Qué dijo Carlisle?-pregunto Emmett.- Hoy al parecer no va a haber clases por lo del accidente… y que la mayoría de los alumnos están en el hospital.

-Que nos quedemos en la escuela ¿Cómo estas Jazz?-contesto Edward

-Bien, no es para tanto. He tenido peores.

-Rose, mi teoría es correcta

"¿Lo de podernos comunicar con los demás mentalmente?"-me pregunto, asentí

-¿En serio?-dijo Nessie

-Sip, lo probé con Edward.

-¿Qué teoría?-pregunto Emmett- Bella ¿Qué hiciste con Edward?-Emmett y sus frases de doble sentido

-Nada de lo que estas pensando-dijo Edward con cara de asco

-Amargado

-Adicto

-MI TEORIA- dije antes de que Emmett siguiera con los insultos- es que nosotras podemos comunicarnos mentalmente entre nosotras y otras personas

-Eso explica nuestras "charlas privadas"-siguió Rosalie

-Ayer lo hice sin querer con Jasper y hoy lo intente con Edward

-Sí, me habías dicho que tranquilizara a Alice ¿verdad?-pregunto Jasper. Asentí-¿Algún poder que no nos hayamos enterado?

-Ya saben mi cambio de imagen y el protejer mi mente… las visiones de Alice… la intercomunicación mental…Nessie puede mostrarte sus pensamientos con solo tocarte. Es todo lo contrario al de Edward… lo de comer comida humana… eso es todo, ¿Y ustedes?-dije de corrido

-Siento las emociones de las personas y las puedo manejar a mi voluntad-dijo Jasper

-Y ya saben del mío-continuo Edward.

"No lo puedo creer, Jazz ya podría saber mis sentimientos hacia el"-dijo Alice-"Y los de Rosalie, Esme y Bella"

"¿Tú crees que se lo dijera a sus hermanos?"-pregunto Rosalie

"Alice ya lo hubiera visto"-argumento Nessie-"Y nos hubiera avisado"

De ahí en fuera los dos meses pasaron muy rápido, ninguna de las cinco consiguió avanzar en sus situaciones del corazón. Pero las que más tenían esperanza eran Esme y Nessie. En marzo, empezó a cambiar las cosas

-No, me niego rotundamente, no quiero-ya había empezado a quejarme-No voy a ir al baile de primavera, si ustedes quieren ir están en todo su derecho en ir. Preferiría ir al de graduación que al de primavera.

-De acuerdo, iremos todas al de graduación- anuncio Alice- Ahí si llamaremos más la atención. Y será más divertido.- Estábamos en la cafetería, los Cullen todavía no salían de sus clases.

-¿Tú crees? Hay unos chicos que están preguntando a unas chicas que si le preguntarían ser su pareja para el baile. Cinco chicos me han preguntado eso. Estoy harta-comento Nessie

-Yo ya llevo la mitad del grado que me lo pregunta-comento Rosalie

-¿Preguntar qué?-dijo una voz detrás de ella…era Emmett

-Que si iba a ir al baile de primavera, les dije que no-Contesto Rosalie

-Siempre es lo mismo-dijo Alice

-A mi no me han preguntado eso-comente. Vi que afuera estaba soleado. Me las arregle para cambiarles la piel a los chicos para que pudieran venir a la escuela… no diamantes. Pero por si acaso traían las chamarras puestas.

-Por ahora-dijo Nessie

-Sí, pero no voy a ir… a lo mejor voy a Seattle, necesito unos libros-dije

-Vamos a llegar tarde-dijo Alice. Nos despedimos y nos fuimos a clases

Newton me estaba esperando a la entrada. No le dije nada y me fui a sentar seguida por Edward. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Mike se materializo a un lado mío

-¿No quieres preguntarme algo?-me dijo

-Sí, ¿Quieres… desaparecer de la faz del planeta para hacerle un favor a la humanidad?-Nessie se carcajeo.

-No, ¿vas a ir al baile?-me dijo el muy hijo de…

-Voy a ir a Seattle, no estás invitado, no me interesa ir a baile, no voy a ir con Cullen, nada ni nadie podrá cambiarme de parecer. No me veras poner un pie en el baile-dije-Desaparece de mi vista o sufrirás en deportes.

-Creo que fuiste un poco ruda-comento Edward en cuanto Mike se alejo

-Eso lo debió pensar antes de meterse con mi paciencia

-¿No vas a ir este baile conmigo?

-Este… no. El de graduación quizá

-Que te parece si te hago compañía el día del baile… te quiero mostrar algo.-me pregunto

-Eso es una buena idea, cuenta conmigo-acepte

-Por cierto, Yorkie te querrá preguntar sobre el baile a la salida

-Ya veré que hago

En deportes cambiamos a bádminton, pero hoy fue clase teórica, no jugamos. Mañana hare que Mike sufra.

A la salida me tope con Eric, me pregunto lo del baile y le dije que no lo mas amable posible. Creo que la versión de los hechos que Mike le conto lo había asustado.

-¿Cómo te va con tus admiradores?-pregunto Rosalie

-Grrrr. Sin comentarios-gruñí, el resto se rio

"Chicas, tengo cita con Carlisle, me dijo que sus chicos se quedarían con ustedes, cuídense."-aviso Esme

-Osito, tú y tus hermanos van a ir a nuestra casa-Le dijo Rosalie a Emmett a.k.a.: Osito

-Esme y Carlisle se fueron a una cita-especifico Alice-No llegaran hasta mañana, se fueron a Nueva York

-Oh picarones nos salieron-comento Emmett

-Vámonos, que Jake dijo que pasaría por mí a las cinco-apuro Nessie

Cada familia se metió en sus respecticos autos y a los pocos minutos yo ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa.

-Voy a arreglarme-dijo Nessie

-Agarra el conjunto que te deje en la mecedora-ordeno Alice

-Gracias

-Wow, ¿y todo esto?-Dijo Emmett al entrar a nuestra sala de recreación

-Es la sala de recreación, hay libros, películas, pantalla plana de alta definición de unas…40 pulgadas, estéreo, música de todo tipo, computadora con pantalla táctil, un escritorio, y una zona que usamos para la adaptación y creación de aparatos… ya saben.

-Oye, ¿podríamos ver el video de tu exposición de Dracula?-pregunto Emmett con un pucherito Rosalie suspiro- ¿Por favor?

-Si-dije, me dirigí al mueble donde estaban las películas, saque un DVD que decía "EXPOSICION DRACULA", lo puse en el reproductor, prendí la pantalla plana, apague las luces y le puse "play"

_Se veía un salón de conferencias de una universidad, se veían paradas en el pódium 5 personas, una era un señor con traje, pero castaño usaba gafas. Era el profesor. Las otras cuatro eran las Swan, Rosalie, Alice, Nessie y Bella, mostraban sus colmillos, vestían vestidos negros pegados al cuerpo, les llegaban justo arriba de la rodilla, traían una capa negra y trasfondo habían dejado el pelo suelto, traían las uñas largas pintadas con un esmalte rojo sangre o negro, traían ojeras moradas._

_-La señorita Swan nos presentara su exposición sobre Dracula-Tartamudeo el profesor, no les quitaba los ojos de encima._

_-Gracias, profesor Smith. La verdad yo no solo estudie Dracula, me tome la libertad de buscar más información sobre estas fantásticas criaturas, con el permiso del profesor obviamente, me di cuenta que la mayoría de las veces los ponen como criaturas de la noche… y un mal augurio de muerte…_

… _Pero ¿Cómo cual es su esencia en los libros? Bram Stoker retrata a su protagonista vampiro como un ser sin alma, despiadado, peligroso, agresivo, repugnante… hay tantas leyendas que confunden más las cosas. Pero lo que casi nunca cambia son las siguientes facciones:( Rosalie dio un paso al frente) son inhumanamente hermosos, tienen ojeras parecidas a hematomas cuando tienen "sed", normalmente tienen el pelo largo y uñas también largas, son pálidos como la cera o el papel, colmillos largos, los cuales solo se muestran antes de dar caza a…como decirlo…comida. Siempre los colocan como lo más demoniaco que ha caminado sobre la faz de la Tierra, ¿Qué pasa si en alguna parte del mundo hay un aquelarre de vampiros que se alimentan de animales y son más civilizados que la mayoría de la gente? De seguro se estarían riendo en este preciso momento, o cuando terminen de leer un libro, comic, manga sobre vampiros, visto una película, obra de teatro, ópera, serie televisiva de vampiros..._

…_Algo que podría ser un mito, a mi punto de vista, es lo del ajo. Díganme ¿Quién, humano, criatura fantástica, vampiro, lo que sea, aguantaría el olor a ajo después de unos treinta minutos o más? (Alice saco un collar de ajo), nadie. Luego, las cosas benditas… un rosario… un crucifijo… agua bendita… (Nessie saca un rosario de plata) eso aleja más a un demonio o espíritu del mal. Los vampiros solo son un eslabón más en la cadena alimenticia. Son como una víbora… las víboras tienen veneno en sus colmillos, su cuerpo es un conjunto de músculos capaces de estrangular a un ser vivo, a su propio modo incitan a sus presas. Los vampiros también, solo que en vez del conjunto de músculos tienen la velocidad, fuerza y sentidos sobrehumanos, y con cuerpo de belleza sobrehumana. También creo que tienen alma, porque si no tuvieran alma no podrían mezclarse con los humanos, o hacer ciertas actividades como lo hizo Conde Dracula al alojar a Jonathan Harker, incluso al intentar dejarlo vivo cuando se topo con sus "esposas" aunque ustedes me digan que lo hizo para comérselo luego…_

…_La verdadera pregunta es ¿Hay vampiros? Y si los hay… ¿Cuáles son buenos y cuales son malos? ¿Estarán conviviendo con nosotros? ¿Cómo sobreviven? ¿Cómo se convierten? Solo Dios, o ellos lo saben. Eso es todo, muchas gracias por su atención ¿Alguna pregunta? (el salón estaba mudo) De acuerdo… muchas gracias._

_La pantalla se puso negra y había unas letras en rojo que decía "Opiniones de la Swan"_

_-Fue gracioso como todos se quedaban sorprendidos sobre el discurso, pero cuando Bella empezó a recitar las características de los vampiros, de seguro todos en la clase pensaban ¿Serán vampiras o el disfraz era demasiado realista?-opinión de Alice_

_-Al final, creo que la exposición les dejo de que pensar a la clase… ya no confiaran en nadie desde ahora.- opinión de Nessie_

_-Concuerdo con Alice y Nessie, pero creo que exageramos un poco… aunque fue divertido ver las caras de miedo que pusieron. ¿Quién diría que una vampira daría un discurso como este? Eso se da de una en un millón.- opinión de Rosalie_

-Sabes que eso nos pudo haber delatado-dijo Jasper

-Sí, pero en eso quedo, yo solo dije mis puntos de vista, ellos pueden creer lo que quieran, aparte con haber llevado el ajo y el rosario les tranquilizo un poco… que ilusos-dije

-Me gusto la comparación que hiciste con las víboras-dijo Emmett-Aunque tú podrías haberme comparado con un oso

-Era con el único ejemplo que encontré… no me gustaba lo de las sanguijuelas, mosquitos o los piojos-dije

-Bella, ¿Has visto mi edición nueva de "LaLa"?-pregunto Rosalie

-Junto con el resto

-¿Esa no es una revista de manga para chicas en Japonés?-pregunto Edward.

-Sí, es importada desde Japón. Es que ahí publican manga, y hay uno que adoramos leer, se llama "Vampire Knight"

-¿Saben japonés?

-Sabemos leerlo, todavía tenemos problema con la hablada-contesto Alice

-¿Cuándo fueron a Japón?-pregunto Edward

-En año nuevo, Nessie se hizo amiga de la ahora autora de la manga y nos manda una copia de la revista.

-¿De qué es el manga?-pregunto Jasper

-Una academia donde la clase de la noche son vampiros, solo los guardianes, Yuuki y Zero, de la clase del día saben su secreto. Pero se desarrolla la historia en torno a Yuuki, ella está en un triangulo amoroso entre Zero y el presidente de la clase nocturna, Kaname -sempai.-Explico Alice

-Nos vemos-dijo Nessie antes de cerrar la puerta

-La pobre, no entiendo. Ir a la boca del lobo-comento Emmett

-Nosotras le echamos la culpa a la imprimación…Bella a las hormonas revolucionadas. Pero es amiga del chico, así que, ni modo-argumento Alice

-¿Eres amiga del chucho?-pregunto Emmett sin tacto alguno

-¿Qué? De todos modos también es mi yerno… -me salió una sonrisa malévola, Edward se encogió en su asiento-Y de Edward

-Sí, se me olvido que Nessie es hija de mi buen Eddie

-¡Que no me llames Eddie!

-Sabes que es lo curioso, a Edward no le gusta su apodo y Nessie no le gusta su nombre-comento Alice de repente- son totalmente diferentes

-Ni que lo digas, a Nessie adora las motos, como Bella, y también es un poco torpe.

-Eddie no le atinaste en nada con tu hija… quizá el pelo, y el temperamento.- Volvió a molestar Emmett- pero de ahí en fuera nada… Eres una vergüenza.

-Osito, ya es demasiado, déjalo en paz…por ahora-comento Rosalie

-Claro osita- le dijo Emmett a Rosalie a.k.a.: Osita

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Jasper

-Podríamos… ir de compras-dijo Alice

-Pero ayer fuimos… además tienes tus cuentas congeladas desde esta mañana

-¿Y si salimos a pasear?-pregunto Rosalie

-Es buena idea… ¿A dónde?

-Lejos de Forks por favor-rogué

-Nos vamos a…Texas- a Jasper se le ilumino la cara- A San Antonio, ahí está lloviendo

"Nessie nos vamos de fiesta, no nos esperes despierta, pásatela bien con Jake"-le dije a Nessie-"Nada de lo que yo nunca haría ¿Entendido?"

"Si mama, pásatela chido, nos vemos"-me contesto Nessie

-¿En cuánto tiempo llegaremos a San Antonio?-pregunte

-En tres horas, llegaremos ahí a las 8 y regresaremos a las tres.-Aseguro Alice

-¿En qué carro nos vamos?

-En mi Hummer-dijo Rosalie- O en una SUV de Bella

-¿Tienes una Hummer?-pregunto Emmett

-Sip, fue en una rifa de una tienda-dijo como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo

Entramos a nuestro garaje subterráneo… no pregunten, el cual también es nuestro taller mecánico

-Mira… las motos Chopper, Harley Davidson, Kawasaki, Suzuki, Italika, Vespa, todas son ediciones limitadas.-Dijo admirado Jasper

-Gracias.

-Y los jeeps, mira es una wrangler Sahara, y Wow-Ese era Emmett

-La mayoría son de Rose, y los BMW también-Comento Alice- En cambio todos los porches son míos, las camionetas de Esme, las necesita para mover los muebles que restaura

-Mira la Ford Lobo, doble cabina 4x4. Y la Tundra, o esa Chevrolet Texas-Size

-Luego están mis SUVs, todas son Volvo-comente de pasada- o Toyota, Suzuki, Dodge.

-¿Te gustan los Volvos?-pregunto Edward, asentí

-Los carros Mercedes son de Esme también.

Se subieron a mi SUV XC60 de color azul metálico, para siete personas, Emmett y Rosalie iban en la tercera fila, Alice y Jasper en medio, Edward de copiloto y yo manejaba. A las tres horas, todas llenas de chistes, música y risas. Cuando llegamos era el crepúsculo, Alice nos consiguió boletos para el partido de los Spurs contra los Lakers en el AT&T Center, estaban a todo lo que dan los fanáticos, los chicos apostaron que ganarían lo Lakers y nosotras los Spurs… ese día aprendieron a nunca apostar en contra de Alice. Emmett se emociono con Coyote, la mascota del equipo que se compro un muñeco de felpa y se quejo que quedaría mejor si fuera oso y no coyote.

Después del partido fuimos al Álamo, y al River Walk, Alice enloqueció con las tiendas… había Macy's, JCPenny, Sears, de todo. Luego fuimos al Club Del Rio, por unos tragos, resulto que ese día tocaba Mana como invitados, había puro latino ahí, pero no hubo problemas, no por nada habíamos vivido en cada país de este continente. Yo conseguí autógrafos de Mana, fotos, y nos invitaron a participar en sus próximos videos. A los seis. Subieron a Rosalie al escenario durante la canción de Mariposa Traicionera. Debieron de haber visto la cara de Emmett, era todo un poema al ver como toda la porción masculina del bar se la comía con la mirada. Todos le entramos duro al tequila, y a las cervezas, y al resto de bebidas que daban ahí.

Nosotras éramos las más sobrias al final, es la costumbre. A las tres de la mañana nos subimos a mi SUV y nos fuimos a Forks.

-No entiendo… si el tequila reposado no deja resaca ¿Cómo pueden tener resaca?-pregunto Alice

-Sera por las cervezas-comente

-¿A qué hora se nos quitara?-pregunto Edward él era el más sobrio de los tres

-Justo antes de ir a la escuela-profetizo Alice

-¡No gritenn, assh Alisshe me duelen lossssh oidosssssh!—susurro Emmett medio pedo por las chelas

-Se nota que no están acostumbrados al reventón.-comento Rosalie

-¡Pero nos bebimos tres botellas de tequila reposado, ocho six packs de Tecate, y dos cartones de Corona cada uno!-argumento Edward-¡Y seguíamos de pie!

-No gritesssssh, Edwwwwaaarrtd, ssssssssssssshhee me sssssheeedo ssssssssssssshhoortddddddddooo- pidió de nuevo Emmett tapándose los oídos

-Sí, pero no se van de fiesta cada dos semanas ¿O sí?-debatí

-¿SE van cada dos semanas de fiesta?

-Usualmente, nos íbamos las cinco-comento Rosalie-pero aquí ya no podemos… no hay bares de nuestro ambiente

-¿Ambiente latino?

-Sí, -dijo Nessie- ¿Tu qué crees que opinen Esme y Carlisle sobre esto?

-A Esme no le importara, con Carlisle… creo que si se enojara pero Esme lo tranquilizara-predijo Alice

-Tenemos que sacar a los yanquis de aquí… Han intentado llegar la capital de la Confederación… Tomo eso Yanqui de pacotilla-deliraba Jasper en el sofá… no dormía, deliraba.

-Tranquilo Jaspy, todo estará bien, los yanquis tomaran la retirada-dijo dulcemente mi hermana pixie

-No… los yanquis raptaron a Alice… me vale un comino lo que diga el general… yo le rescatare… Alice…-Jasper jalo a Alice y la abrazo.

-¿Te crees más fuerte que yo? Oso gordo… Regresa con mi canasta de comida oso Yogui… Cuanto odio a Bubu…-ahora deliraba Emmett

-Emmy, aquí tengo la canasta de comida-dijo Rosalie maternalmente- Yogui salió huyendo

-Si, Rosalie es mi salvadora-dijo abrazando a Rosalie, ella estaba emocionadísima- De seguro huyo de mi hermosa esposa… Rosalie

-Solo faltas tú Edward… que digas una loquera y me abrases- dije al ver que Edward reía

-¿Qué paso con Bella?...Muerta… ¿Es Bella?... Creo que si… Bella no te vayas…-dijo cerrando los ojos- no necito delirar para abrazarte- me susurro al oido

-No me iré… nunca-dije, mostro una sonrisa torcida mientras pasaba un brazo por mi cintura

-Chicos ¡Ya llegamos!-dijo Esme al abrir la puerta. Era nuestro fin-¿Otra vez de fiesta, chicas?

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto Carlisle al vernos arriba de los chicos, todos estaban acostados en un sillón cada uno

-Lo que tres botellas de tequila reposado, ocho six packs de Tecate y dos cartones de Corona pueden hacer en un vampiro-Dije tranquilamente

-¿Por qué estaban arriba de los chicos? (N/A: no sean mal pensados)-pregunto Esme

-Estaban es su mundo feliz y nos abrazaron-contesto Rosalie-Nessie ¿podrías mostrarles?-Ella asintió y les tendió la mano

-Interesante. ¿Esta vez a donde fueron?-pregunto Esme

-A San Antonio, vimos a los Spurs, y luego al Álamo, al River Walk, luego nos fuimos al Club Rio y ¡conocimos a Mana! Nos dieron autógrafos, nos tomamos fotos, y yo grabe video de cuando Rosalie le toco bailar, había tan buen ambiente que a ellos les dio la cruda.-Dijo Alice dando saltitos en el sillón en el cual ella estaba sentada, a un lado de Jasper

-Alice, deja de brincar, me estoy mareando,-comento Jasper agarrándose el estomago- ¿o quieres que vomite en tu conjunto nuevo?

-No, mi conjunto Dolce & Gabbana, lo compre ayer-rogo Alice

-¿Sssssshuantassssh vessssheessssh tengo que dessshirte que no gritessssh Alissssshe?-dijo Emmett

-¡No estoy gritando! Tienes la resaca muy dura y aparte tienes el oído súper desarrollado-argumento Alice

-¿Les dieron una aspirina?-pregunto Carlisle, todas negamos

Esme se materializo con una caja de aspirinas, una jarra de sangre de oso (la cual guardamos para emergencias) y tres vasos

-¿Tienen sangre de oso en su refrigerador?-pregunto anonadado Carlisle

-Es solo para emergencias, y no es donde tenemos la comida, la tenemos en un refrigerador especial-conteste

Esme les dio la pastilla y un vaso con el contenido de la jarra. Se les quito muy pronto. El poder de la sangre

-Ya es hora que vayan a la escuela-dijo Esme- Bella, cambiales la ropa

-De acuerdo

-Espera, ¿Cómo harás eso?-pregunto Edward

-Así- me concentré en unos conjuntos que Alice había hecho para caballero y se transmutaron sus ropas

-Genial-dijeron los Cullen a coro

-¿En qué carro nos vamos?-pregunto Rosalie

-En la SUV-dijo Alice

-Sí, ya es hora que Forks conozca a mi bebe-dije

Todos nos fuimos corriendo hacia MI VOLVO, no el de Edward, el MIO, y nos encaminamos hacia la escuela, Edward me había pedido permiso para manejarlo.

-Wow- murmullo de los estudiantes

Nos estacionamos donde usualmente Edward deja el volvo

-Creo que la persona que maneja ESO es nueva y todavía no conoce que ahí es el lugar de los Cullen- dijo alguien- Aunque no sabia que alguna failia se mudara a Forks ultimamente

Nessie abrió la puerta y se bajo seguida por Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett. Edward se bajo y me abrió la puerta muy caballerosamente. Para este momento todos en el estacionamiento nos veían. Edward me dio las llaves del auto, lo cual provoco sorpresa a los metiches.

-¿Esa SUV es de Bella?-dijo Jessica

-¿Qué hacen los Cullen con las Swan?- Ese era Newton

-¿Estarán saliendo?-Pregunto Mallory

Para la hora del almuerzo ya habían rumores de que salíamos juntos, que el carro era un regalo que me había hecho Edward por darle "mis servicios". Nosotros solo nos reíamos de los rumores que corrían, sobretodo porque no los afirmábamos, pero tampoco los negábamos, lo cual les metíamos más dudas.

Ese día, en deportes no pude darle a Mike su merecido, seguíamos con la clase teórica. Era la primera vez que me interesaba una clase de deportes, pero la intención (hacer sufrir a Newton) valía la pena.

El resto de la semana paso tranquilamente… exceptuando de los rumores que corrían y que cuando me vengue de Newton, (le pegue en el hombro…muy fuerte) me pegue en la frente. Fue MUY embarazoso y lo peor es que Emmett me lo recordara el resto de mis días. Los cuales son muchísimos.

**Nuevo capítulo, tuvimos la exposición de Dracula, y una linda peda para los chicos…**

**Para el próximo será la cita en el prado**

**¿Sera tanto pedir un review?**

**Espero que no**

**Se despide**

**CHILLIS**


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Lo siento por la tardanza, algo me consumio el tiempo (lease examenes finales) y feliz dia de las madres (atrasado) por sierto, voy a empezar a traducir una historia de los merodeadores, si estan interesados... pues les aviso.

**Amor eterno e inolvidable**

**Capitulo 4**

Hoy era sábado, pero no era cualquier sábado, era EL sábado. Eran nuestras citas con nuestros "príncipes" (esto fue citado, lo dijo Alice). Esme con Carlisle se fueron a Seattle, Rosalie y Emmett de "caza" según ellos a Canadá, Alice y Jasper a tomar unos tragos (sin llegar al extremo de emborracharse como el martes, según Alice), Nessie con Jake a La Push y Edward y yo a un lugar sorpresa, al parecer. Me pidió ir cómoda, PERO Alice me mando con una falda de mezclilla hasta arriba de la rodilla y una blusa negra sin tirantes, unos zapatos planos negros con dibujos de círculos azules y morados cubiertos por brillantina (o diamantina) plateada.

A la primera hora de la mañana, los cuatro Cullen estaban parados enfrente de la entrada de nuestra casa, Jake llegaría por Nessie un poquitín tarde (N/A: Define tarde, puede ser un minuto tarde o incluso medio día tarde, si en ese preciso momento EL está durmiendo) Esme se subió al Mercedes de Carlisle, Rosalie a la mole que tiene Emmett como Jeep y Alice al asiento trasero de la moto de Jasper, una Harley Davidson negra con retazos rojos, yo… pues yo me subí al brillante Volvo plateado de Edward. El (N/A: "stupid shinny Volvo owner" [suena mejor en ingles, no lo pude evitar]) puso unos discos en el estéreo y estuvimos platicando sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo y sus amigas las musarañas hasta que llegamos a un camino rural, nos bajamos y nos pusimos a correr, por suerte no perdí los zapatos en el proceso. Edward paro justo antes de entrar a un prado, yo casi me estampo en su espalda, pero frene a tiempo y me torcí el tobillo en el proceso, lo cual hizo estrellarme en su espalda y tirarlo

-Veo que sigues de patosa de nuevo-Bromeo Edward al levantarse

-Yo también te quiero- dije sarcásticamente mientras él me ayudaba a levantarme- Ahora Míster-yo-tengo-mejor-balance-que-tu-y-soy-mas-rápido decidme ¿Qué pepinos hacemos en el bosque? Digo, sé que me quieres mostrar algo y que cazamos hace dos días y no creo que quieras compartir tus pumas ¿o sí?-me lanzo una mirada agria- De acuerdo voy a poner mi sarcasmo aparte…por ahora

-Después de los sarcasmos, te quiero mostrar cierto prado que encontré cuando estaba cazando-dijo antes de mover una rama y se materializo un hermoso prado con florecitas (las cuales no me interesaba saber el tipo) el cual estaba iluminado con luz solar (el único lugar donde SIEMPRE esta soleado en Forks)-Me gusta venir aquí

-Wow. Así que este es tu lugar secreto. Mmh, y me lo querías mostrar. Ahora supongo que entraremos en el prado y nos podremos a charlar.

-Exactamente

En cuanto nos paramos en el prado empezamos a brillar como si fuera el fin del mundo… disque. Pero bueno. Para los cinco minutos yo estaba feliz y a gusto recibiendo los rayos de sol, gracias al atuendo que me escogió Alice. Al minuto de entrar en el prado Edward se quito la camisa (N/A: …………… Mmh……………………………………… Mmh…………………………………………) y se sentó a un lado mío.

Hablamos sobre todo, libros, música, lugares, situaciones embarazosas (las cuales siempre hay por montones sobre todo si tienes una eternidad de vida), memorias humanas, manga (el casi no lee manga, pero le pega a Bleach), películas, hobbies, de todo un poco.

-So… ¿Cómo van con los vaqueros?-dije después de un incomodo silencio de cinco minutos. Esta frase me la pego una compañera de hace mucho tiempo cuando vivíamos en Houston y era fanática del futbol americano.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, desliz mental.

-Tu gran burbuja mental ¿Verdad?

-Sip, empiezo a pensar que me separo del mundo, hay veces que podemos estar discutiendo de algo y de repente sale un artista famoso en la conversación. Mi mente empieza a maquinar cosas e ideas y demás y justo cuando iba a descubrir que fue primero, el huevo o la gallina, me sacan de mis maquinaciones. Es frustrante.

-Lo sé, pero lo que a mí me pasa es saber las maquinaciones de los demás, y si no soy precavido podría contestar las preguntas que se están haciendo mentalmente. Es un poco embarazoso cuando pasa eso.

-Ya me imagino.- Un cómodo silencio siguió durante unos cinco minutos- Todavía no puedo creer que en dos, casi tres meses, nuestras vidas hayan cambiado drásticamente.

-Si

-Solo faltan las llamadas mentales que anuncien un nuevo noviazgo. Ya me imagino Alice saltando por todas partes gritando mentalmente "Jaspy y yo somos novios. Jaspy es mi novio" a unos decibeles más de lo necesario.

-Ya me imagino, voy a intentar NO oírlas mañana.

-Hablando del futuro creo que deberías pasar tiempo con Nessie, a lo mejor deberías empezar mañana.

-Sí, una mañana los tres saldremos a pasear como una familia. Suena raro, comencé el año siendo "viudo y sin herederos" palabras de Emmett y para primavera tengo a mi esposa de vuelta y con una hermosa hija.

-¿Quién lo diría? Ya que estamos hablando de armas nucleares… ¿Qué somos? ¿Esposos, todavía? Si es así en la escuela seriamos novios ¿Verdad?

-Pues, el juramento que se hizo en nuestra boda técnicamente no ha sido roto.-Comento con una sonrisa torcida

-Eso implica que…

-El matrimonio sigue en pie- Dijo Edward antes de que me agarrara del mentón con sus dedos y posando su mirada en mi. Nunca note cuando habíamos acortado las distancias de nuestros rostros hasta un centímetro de distancia… el cual se estaba desapareciendo peligrosamente.

Me acaricio la mejilla con su mano derecha y poso sus labios en los míos, había sido hace mucho tiempo que los había probado, pero no cabía que ese roce estaba cargado de diferentes sentimientos, que iban desde ternura, amor, timidez, felicidad. Edward empezó a profundizarlo, yo enrede mis dedos en su cabello y el no soltaba mi rostro. Pero todo lo bueno termina pronto, nos separamos lentamente, saboreando el momento. No me sorprendería que sonara la canción de Manzanero "Somos Novios" de repente.

-Regresaremos este lunes a la escuela como novios oficiales ¿Verdad?-dije, de seguro mis ojos reflejaban un toque de esperanza.

-Novios… suena perfecto-musito lentamente.- Esto es un Deja vu

-Probablemente. ¿No te acuerdas? No te pude quitar la sonrisa en cuanto te dije "Si" hace casi cien años. Ahora menos lo podre hacer.

-"Y así el león se enamoro de la oveja" ¿Eso fue lo que te dije después de que me dieras el sí?

-"Que oveja tan estúpida", sí, eso fue lo que dijimos (N/A: Papa si estás leyendo esto, ESTA FRASE ASI VIENE EN EL LIBRO, yo no la saque)

-"Que león tan morboso y masoquista". Si, todavía me acuerdo

-¿Y cuando tanto tu como mi madre me obligaron a tomar clases de música cuando teníamos diez?

-Sí, me acuerdo, claramente, pero hay que admitir que solo lo hiciste para pasar tiempo conmigo, y lo del violín salió a flote. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te llevaba a que me vieras jugas beisbol? En cada partido te las ingeniabas para salir lastimada.

-Ni que lo digas- dije recordando como terminaba golpeada por la pelota, un bate, tropezándome, incluso cuando intentaba sentarme. Era vergonzoso.- ¿Sera por eso que no voy a partidos de algún tipo de deporte?

-Probablemente.

Y nos ahogamos en un mar de recuerdos. Para las ocho de la noche estábamos regresando a mi casa, tanto Alice, Jasper, Nessie y Jake nos esperaban en la sala.

-¡Tengo algo que decirles!-dijimos Alice, Nessie y yo

-Primero yo-pidió Alice- Jaspy y yo ya somos pareja.-grito dando saltitos

-En ese caso puedo pensar en que Jake está aquí a ser presentado como mi yerno… oficialmente-Nessie y Jake se vieron un instante, y los dos sonrieron-¿No hay abrazo para la suegra?

Jake no dudo y me alzo en brazos.- ¿Quién lo diría? El biznieto de Ephrain Black está saliendo con una hibrida vampira.-me puso en el suelo antes de ir a saludar a Edward

-Es un mundo pequeño-comento Edward

-Cada vez más pequeño-afirmo Jake

-Cuidadito con mi hija chucho-amenazo Edward

-No te preocupes chupasangre-contesto Jake

-¿Y qué hay de ustedes?-pregunto Jasper cortando por la tangente

-Lo mismo… como ya somos esposos… solo tendríamos que decir en la escuela estamos saliendo.-Dijo un Edward alegre mientras me abrazaba- pero tendremos boda de nuevo

-¿Qué hay de Carlisle y Esme?-Pregunto Nessie

-Estamos aquí-dijo una voz masculina, era Carlisle- Ya nos enteramos de todo-dijo al ver que Alice abría la boca, pero compuso una mueca al oír eso- Pero nosotros les ganamos a todos.-dijo antes de tomar la mano de Esme e hincarse- Esme ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa?

-Si- dijo con voz entrecortada- Hasta toda la eternidad.- Si fuéramos humanas ahorita Esme, Alice, Nessie y yo estaríamos llorando.

-O por Dios se casan-grito la voz de Rosalie desde el patio, la cual se materializo a un lado de Esme y la abrazo- Esto es genial, no me lo esperaba- para esto todas estábamos abrazando a Esme como si nuestra vida dependiera de eso- Y supongo que todos estamos aquí reunidos para anunciar sus nuevos noviazgos al resto de la familia-Dijo en cuanto nos separamos

-Tengo una nueva mami-grito Emmett mientras le daba a Esme uno de sus muy famosos "abrazos de oso"- Y dos cuñaditas nuevas- dijo abrazando a Alice y a mi- Oh, y se me olvidaba. Un sobrino político-dijo mientras saludaba a Jake- Ese es mi perro-y despeino a Jake

-Oigan, no hemos ido a ver su casa-comento Esme

-Jake, creo que Billy empezara a preocuparse si no estás para el toque de queda-informo Alice. Jake se despidió y se subió una moto recién reparada negra. –Bella, guarda tu Stradivarius, lo necesitaras allá, créeme.

No pregunte y me fui a la sala de música, que se parece más a un estudio de grabación, también había batería, guitarras (tanto acústicas como eléctricas), bajo, arpa, violonchelo, violoncelo (N/A: es el término medio entre violín y violonchelo [o chelo]), piano, trompeta, saxofón, clarinete, flauta, trombón, tuba, acordeón, castañuelas, panderos, bongos, tambores, claves, etc. Agarre mi Stradivarius, el cual ya estaba en mi estuche (obra de Alice). En cuanto me gire me tope con Edward en el rellano de la puerta, miraba atónito la cantidad de instrumentos

-Esto es obra de mi doctorado en Música-dije. Apostaría con Emmett que si fuera humana estaría roja como tomate.

-Y creer que en nuestra casa solo está mi piano y la guitarra de Jasper.- Dijo sorprendido -¿Sabes tocar todo esto?

-Todas sabemos- confirme.-Alice quería formar una banda, pero eso nos iría a dar más problemas.

-¿Haz compuesto canciones?- me pregunto curioso

-Solo una… la de Esme, se la compuse un día de las madres. Las cuatro se la compusimos, pero es para violín y por decisión unánime yo soy la única que tiene derecho a tocarla.

-Ya me imagino.-dijo abrazándome por la cintura- Me pregunto si te acordaras de la mía-me dijo al oído, podía sentir su aliento gélido golpear mi cuello, mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte- ¿La que me compusiste, quizá?

-¿Cómo podría olvidarla?-tartamudee. Reitero ¿Desde cuando los vampiros tartamudean?-Es la nana que compusimos juntos, solo que en violín.

-Veo que te acuerdas-comento, mientras me besaba la base del cuello.

-Bella ¿Qué es lo que te esta… atrasando?-Entro Esme a la habitación- Oh, lo siento por molestar… voy por tu abrigo Bella-se excuso y se fue corriendo de aquí

-Ya nos arruinaron el momento-dijo Edward con cierto aire gracioso.- ¿Vienes?-dijo tendiéndome una mano, la cual acepte con alegría

Al llegar al garaje todos se preguntaron porque tardábamos… no nos pudimos quitar a Emmett de encima con sus frases de doble sentido.

Osito y Osita se subieron al Jeep de Osito (N/A: Emmett y Rosalie), Jaspy y Allie a la moto de Jaspy, Papi y Mami (N/A: Carlisle y Esme) al mercedes de Papi, Nessie Eddy y yo en el Volvo de Eddy (N/A: los apodos que se pusieron entre ellos [gracias a Emmett], pero Eddie solo es en el fuero interno de Bells [porque si no Edward se enoja])

Resulto que los chicos Cullen vivían en una casa a las afueras de Forks, en medio del bosque, también parecía una mansión, tenía tres pisos y toda la pared del ala oeste era de vidrio. Tanto el interior como el exterior están pintados de blanco… y unas paredes necesitan cubrir unos cuantos hoyos en una pared (los cuales tenían un parecido tremendo a la silueta de Emmett, ahora que lo pienso). Entrabas directo a la sala, la cual contenía tres sillones, una televisión de plasma. En un rincón un majestuoso piano negro. Después de la sala seguía el comedor, el cual consistía en una mesa de roble ovalada y ocho sillas de roble. A su lado izquierdo tenían la entrada a una cocina. Al fondo a la derecha estaba el baño. (N/A: no se si ustedes se han fijado, pero normalmente los baños de cualquier casa o establecimiento están al "fondo a la derecha", o es que soy ideática, ustedes me avisan)Por ese mismo pasillo llegabas al cuarto de Carlisle. En el segundo piso estaba el cuarto de Emmett, el de recreación (el cual contenía otra pantalla de plasma, un Wii, computadora táctil, laptop, estéreo, DVD.) y el de Jasper (el cual tenía una GRAN armario vacio). Y por último, en el tercer piso el estudio de Carlisle y la habitación de Edward.

-Algo le falta a esta casa-comento Esme mientras observaba la sala con su "ojo" artístico.-Pero es algo… ¿cómo decirlo?

-El "sazón de mama", o un aire de familia, o un "toque" femenino-aporto Rosalie.

-Pero al menos tienen la casa recogida-comento Alice

-Bella, te quiero mostrar algo-me dijo Edward al oído-Nessie acompañamos

Después de subir las escaleras, ocho tropiezos, esquivar una pelota que estaba en medio de la escalera, llegamos al tercer piso, exactamente en el cuarto de Edward

-Wow, es muy parecido a mi cuarto-comente su cuarto estaba lleno de discos, había una alfombra color dorado y un sillón largo de cuero negro, había una HDTV, y una de las paredes era de vidrio

-¿Cómo es tu cuarto?-me pregunto

-Está lleno de discos y libros, tiene una alfombra azul rey, mi cama tiene una edre colcha de color azul y una mariposa verde en medio. Aparte tengo un sillón verde, de tela, y pufs de diferentes colores.

-Y sin olvidar tus posters de Mana, Aerosmith, Guns and Roses, Metallica, Panda, de Harry Potter, de Entrevista a un Vampiro la película, Paramore, y eso es todo.

-Se te olvido el de Orgullo y Prejuicio, el de Romeo y Julieta, Buffy la Caza Vampiros, Cumbres Borrascosas.-dije lo más bajito posible.

-Supongo que de las películas-dijo Edward, yo atine a asentir.- No te preocupes, pero tengo una duda ¿Y la cama?

-¿La mía? Digamos que no me he librado de las chicas de la escuela y hay algunas que van a la casa y es una buena cubierta. Aparte cuando estoy aburrida me echo a oír música o a leer

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Edward

-¿A qué te refieres con "si tu lo dices"? Un ejemplo, Ángela Webber, somos buenas amigas, es muy diferente a las otras chicas de la escuela, no me vengas con tonterías

-Tienes razón, tiene otro modo de ver las cosas-dijo Edward.- ¿Qué haces Nessie?- pregunto al ver que no dejaba de inspeccionarnos. Estábamos Edward y yo abrazados enfrente del ventanal.

-Es una hermosa imagen, luego la pinto-murmuro Nessie

-Ella pinta-respondí a la duda que Edward tenia pintada en todo su rostro- Tiene doctorado en Arte y en historia.

-Bella, ¿Tocarías algo?-me pregunto Esme desde el primer piso o planta baja

-Claro, vamos bajando-salimos caminando a velocidad vampírica, en la sala todos estaban sentados en los sillones, Carlisle y Esme en uno, Emmett y Rosalie en otro, Jasper en uno y Alice en el piso a los pies de Jasper, con su piernas cruzadas. A su lado estaba el estuche de mi violín, el cual lo tome y saque el Stradivarius de él. Agarre una silla del comedor y la jale hacia el rincón donde está el piano y la coloque estratégicamente para estar cerca del banco del piano, en el cual Edward estaba sentado. Me hice de tripas corazón (estaba nerviosa, lo admito, hace casi cien años que no toco enfrente de Edward, no me castiguen) y me puse a tocar la canción de Esme, para cuando acabo la canción Esme estaba abrazada a Carlisle y este le besaba el pelo, Emmett tampoco soltaba a Rosalie, Jasper tenía a Alice sentada en sus rodillas y Nessie estaba ida viéndome con sus ojitos de corderito degollado, implorándome mudamente mi nana. No di ni una pausa de un minuto cuando empecé a tocar mi nana. Al minuto escuche que era acompañada por un piano. Era Edward, estaba tocando majestuosamente, hacía tiempo que la nana era tocada en piano (Nessie la toco en un concurso de talentos, obviamente gano el concurso) y mucho más tiempo el haber sido tocada en un dueto de violín y piano (Cofcof1918cofcof). A la mitad de la canción Edward y yo nos miramos a los ojos, no dejamos de tocar, pero de repente todo desapareció y solo éramos Edward y yo. Podría haber pasado un terremoto, un meteorito, un gay desnudo y con pancartas feministas en las manos bailando pero no nos habríamos dado cuenta. Termino la canción, puse el violín a un lado y Edward me beso en los labios, nos dejamos llevar. Empezamos a oír aplausos, y nos tuvimos que separar para ver a nuestra recién formada familia viéndonos, todos estaban aplaudiendo, y Nessie se había puesto a llorar, pero al parecer no se había dado cuenta

-Es la pieza más hermosa que he oído-comento Carlisle

-Es la primera vez que oímos a Edward tocar el piano de ese modo-comento Jasper

-Mama-dijo Nessie mientras nos abrazaba a mí y a Edward- Papa, eso fue hermosísimo.- Le correspondimos el abrazo. Vi por el ventanal que estaba amaneciendo. Cuando rompimos el abrazo ya no había nadie en la habitación.

-De seguro se fueron para darnos privacidad. –Respondió Edward a nuestras dudas.- ¿Y qué haremos hoy?

-Yo quiero ir a la playa-comento Nessie- ¡Vámonos al Caribe!

-Nessie, dos cosas, primera, hoy es domingo, mañana hay escuela, segunda, necesitamos más de un día para hacer lo que estas planeando-Razone

-Esa es buena idea-grito Alice en algún punto de la casa- Carlisle, Esme llamen a la escuela y a sus trabajos porque esta semana y la próxima ¡nos vamos a la playa!

-La próxima semana son las vacaciones de primavera (N/A: En EU es el spring break, o las vacaciones de Semana Santa, a veces las dos concuerdan, y a veces no [como en este 2009] y solo es una semana, no dos como en América latina [donde nos dan la Semana Santa y la de Pascua])-explico Rosalie

-Mira lo que desatas Nessie-dijo Edward mientras reía entre dientes

-Y que pasara con nuestras pieles, digo no vamos a estar brillando como luces de discoteca por todo el Caribe ¿O sí?-pregunto Carlisle

-De eso yo me encargo-dije- les cambiare la piel para que no brille al sol, como lo hice el lunes

-Mama ¿Puedo invitar a Jake?

-De todos modos vendrá, por algo eres su novia, recuerda como es tu situación- Acepto Alice antes de Edward se negara- Llámalo mientras hago las maletas- ordeno antes de jalar a Jasper fuera de la casa para ir por nuestras cosas. Subimos todo a mi SUV y el Convertible de Rosalie, milagro que todo cupo, ya que Alice se quería traer todo su armario

Para las diez de la mañana todo estaba listo para irnos al Caribe, con este itinerario: Corpus Christi TX, Veracruz Veracruz, Mérida Yucatán, Cancún Quintana Roo, todo el camino hasta el Canal de Panamá. Y nos regresaríamos por el Pacifico: Acapulco Guerrero, Puerto Vallarta Jalisco, Mazatlán Sinaloa, Los Ángeles California.

En Corpus no hubo mucho que ver, en Veracruz nos la pasamos de bar en bar en la noche tomando toritos de cacahuate (N/A: bebida muy fuerte que te deja una peda horrible so lo bebes en exceso) a los cuales Jake y Emmett le entraron grueso y ni se podían parar de la silla sin azotar la cabeza en cualquier superficie, seguido de unos lecheros (N/A: Concentrado de café 100% natural y leche) y unas bombas (N/A: Sándwich hecho con pan dulce, en este caso de una concha). En Mérida comimos (Nosotras) cochinita pibil, nos fuimos a las ruinas mayas y demás. En Cancún nos fuimos a Xcaret, nos dimos unos buen bronceados (gracias a la piel falsa, pero Eddie se ve espectacular con ese bronceado natural) y nos llevamos unas botellas llenas de arena blanca. Cada día era una playa diferente. Esa fue la primera semana

En la segunda (de regreso) no estuvo muy bien que digamos, en Acapulco había demasiada gente que decidimos pasarla de largo y terminamos en Manzanillo Colima, nos la pasamos bebiendo agua de coco, compramos cocadas, cajeta, ponche de nuez (el cual a los dos vasos te duermes en seguida). En puerto Vallarta Alice enloqueció con las tiendas del Señor Frogs, (nadie se libro de esa y vestíamos algo con el logo de la tienda), pasamos el atardecer en el malecón saboreando unos mangos con chamoy (salsa hecha de chabacano, a veces trae chile, yummy). Fuimos a San Blas Nayarit, a unos manglares, compramos churros y pan de plátano. En Mazatlán, nos la pasamos bronceándonos mientras una turba de chicos nos miraba indecorosamente y nuestros novios los fulminaban con la mirada sin darse cuenta que nosotras queríamos enterrar vivas a las que se comían con la mirada a los Cullen y a Jake. En Los Ángeles fuimos a Disneylandia, nos topamos con Johnny Deep y Alice le gano a Paris Hilton en una carrera de compras (Paris 45 minutos, Alice 30 minutos. Alice batió su propio record de treinta y cinco minutos). Regresamos a Forks con más dinero que con lo que nos fuimos (Alice se compro el Melate de 22 millones de pesos) (N/A: Melate es un juego de la Lotería Nacional Mexicana) y un bronceado de envidia para todos los vampiros.

Y lo mejor fue al regresar a la escuela. Todos los chicos espumajeaban de rabia (o envidia, depende del lado en que lo veas) y no dejaban de comentar sobre nosotros. Me daba risa, y valió la pena ver como se le caía la mandíbula a la rubia oxigenada de Lauren y a la india macacehue de pelo natural de Jessica. Digo nos fuimos dos semanas, regresamos todos bronceados y en pareja. Creo que nunca hubo tanta conmoción en Forks. Luego justo después de una semana hubo exámenes, todos esperaban que no pasáramos (ya que nos habíamos faltado toda una semana). Pero les dimos puro chile, nadie hizo mejor calificaciones que nosotros. Rosalie, Emmett y Alice estaban contentísimos con la repentina atención hacia nosotros, Jasper y Nessie no tanto, Edward y yo era nuestro gozo en un pozo.

En el primero de Abril, el día de los inocentes aquí en EU, hubo bromas por todos lados. Pero lo mejor es que a Newton logre pegarle muchas veces, con su casillero, con un pollo de goma (que era de Emmett), con globos de agua, una manzana, un libro y mi raqueta de Tenis. Nadie se atrevió de hacernos una broma, nos tienen mucho miedo, Jeje. Nessie termino un cuadro donde estamos Edward y yo tocando nuestros instrumentos en la sala de los Cullen. La publicación del libro iba viento en popa. Alice había empezado una línea de conjuntos para caballero con la ayuda de Rosalie. A Esme ya había vendido diez casas. Siempre teníamos tiempo para salir con los chicos. No podíamos estar solos más de una media hora, y siempre íbamos a cazar en parejas. Alice estaba organizando un partido de beisbol… pero el clima no cedía. Un fin de semana habíamos decidido hacer una fiesta en nuestra casa con puros seres mitológicos (N/A: Léase vampiros y licántropos) así que la manada de Sam y nosotros nos reunimos un viernes y rodaron botellas, muchos, no, ¿dije muchos?, digo muchísimos andaban re-pedos, no se podían parar, a Sam y a Seth les dio por aullar. Emmett en el karaoke cantando "Barbie Girl" con una peluca de color rosa y a dueto con Edward con peluca morada y Jasper bailando conga con Alice. Mejor que una fiesta de universitarios nos salió la fiesta. Tome un buen de fotos, (las fotos del chantaje, se dice) para nuestro álbum familiar.

**Siiiii, se fueron de vacaciones, Y Alice planea un partido de beisbol…**

**¿Que pasara?**

**Yo no lo sé… quizá le pregunto a Lupe… mmm.**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!!**

**Chillis**

**P.D. ¿Reviews?!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Perdon por tardarme, pero he estado muy ocupada, algo llamado curso de verano y hermano menor malvado me abstuvo de terminar el capitulo. Aparte, ayer fue mi cumple, asi que eso es otro porque no actualice ayer.

**Amor eterno e inolvidable**

**Capitulo 5**

Era un fin de semana de mayo, Alice había pronosticado un buen clima para jugar beisbol: tormentas eléctricas.

Todo estaba listo, los bates, la pelota, las bases, los uniformes (de eso yo me encargue personalmente), los bocadillos (manzanas, papitas, refrescos y unos termos con sangre de oso caliente), el árbitro (Esme), los jugadores (Edward, Alice y Emmett eran un equipo. Rosalie, Jasper y Carlisle conformaban otro) y el publico (Jake, Nessie y yo). (N/A: no se si se fijaron pero por accidente le atine a los equipos que salen en la peli y que tanto cada equipo como el publico tienen la misma cantidad de personas.)

Tuvimos lonche al medio día, y como a las tres de la tarde empezó a llover.

-Hora del juego ¡Yupi!-grito Alice mientras acomodaba las bases por todo el campo de beisbol.

-Chucho, acomoda las sillas-ordeno Rosalie

-A la orden, Blondie- respondió el chu—digo Jake.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

-¡BLONDIE!

-MORIRAS CHUCHO DESGRACIADO, FEO Y MALOLIENTE

-ROSALIE NO LO HAGAS-rogo Nessie desde la segunda base.-Y JAKE NO ES NI DESGRACIADO NI FEO

-¡OYE! ¿ESTAS IMPLICANDO QUE SOY MALOLIENTE?

-NOPE, SE ME PASO. ¡TAMPOCO ES MALOLIENTE!-dijo Nessie- Aunque se te olvido ponerte desodorante-murmuro muy bajito

-¿¡PODIAN PARAR DE GRITAR Y EMPEZAR EL JUEGO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!?-Grito Edward

-NO GRITES-gritamos todos

-ATENCION TODO EL MUNDO Y SU ABUELITA ¡TODOS A SUS POSICIONES!-grito Alice antes de ponerse en el montículo de lanzamiento. Todos salieron corriendo a sus respectivos lugares.- ¡QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO!

Rosalie estaba en primera base, Alice lanza, Rosalie batea y la bola se va… se va… se fu—Edward la atrapa y la lanza hacia donde Emmett y se marca out. Luego bateo Carlisle y Edward hizo otro out. En las tribunas (léase Jake, Nessie y yo) había un gran estruendo. Especialmente cuando caía un rayo en el momento justo en el que alguien bateaba. Después de unas carreras, gritos, sombrerazos, faltas marcadas, ocho latas de refresco, una mega bolsa de papitas y una garganta afónica de tanto gritar, Alice vio algo. Ella ya había lanzado, Rosalie bateo y salió disparada a la segunda base. La pelota se había ido a la jardinera central, la cual era cubierta por Edward. Pero Edward ni Alice estaban en el juego. A los dos segundos reaccionaron.

-PAREN –grito Alice y todos fuimos a rodearla- Tres nómadas vienen para acá, nos oyeron jugar. Llegan en treinta segundos y contando.

Dicho y hecho aparecieron tres vampiros, uno de tono oliváceo casi café con unas rastras largas, una pelirroja y un rubio, los dos últimos muy pálidos. El rubio era James. Instintivamente me puse delante de Alice y Nessie

"¿Quiénes son?"-pregunto Carlisle.

"El rubio se llama James, era el cazador que perseguía a Alice"-dije-"Carlisle, ¿podrás manejarlo tú solo?"

"Claro Bella, no te preocupes"-contesto tranquilamente

Jasper se puso delante de Alice, Edward a un lado mío pero cubriendo a Nessie y a Jacob

"Jake, si algo pasa, quiero que te lleves a Nessie a La Push"-ordene

"Claro Bella"-acepto

El vampiro que estaba en medio-El de rastras- le lanzo la pelota a Carlisle

-Creo que esto les pertenece.-comento antes de lanzarla- Mi nombre es Laurent, ellos son James y Victoria- se presento.

-Mucho gusto. Yo soy Carlisle y ellos son mi familia: Esme, Emmett y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, Edward y Bella, Reneesme y Jacob.-Cuando Carlisle pronuncio el nombre de Alice y mío vi cierto brillo maléfico en la mirada de James.

-¿Bella?-pregunto James, Edward se tenso- ¿Isabella? ¿Isabella Swan?-nadie se movió- El que calla, otorga. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Y supongo que esta es Alice? Que deliciosa humana eras, lástima que no te pude dar caza debidamente. Y esta es Reneesme, ¡mira cuanto has crecido! Y que delicioso olor.

El clima en el campo era demasiado, y cuando digo demasiado me refiero a DEMASIADO, denso, que se podría cortar con el cuchillo corta piña del Chef Tony y nada habría pasado. Jake ya había empezado a temblar, y nadie hacia nada.

-James- previno Laurent- este no es…

-Sí, este sí es el momento… La cacería ha comenzado, Alice, Reneesme.-siseo James. Edward se puso a la defensiva, cosa que James noto. El y la chica –Victoria—desanduvieron sus pasos hasta perderse en el bosque. Laurent se quedo

-James es así. Pero yo no soy de su clan, no sigo sus reglas. En cambio, me interesa su forma de vida ¿Cómo pueden sobrevivir con sangre de animales?

Carlisle fue a platicar con Laurent mientras el resto se congrego.

-Jake, llévate a Nessie a La Push, creo que esto les concierne a tu manada también.-comente. Jake se convirtió, dejo que Nessie lo montara y se fue corriendo

-¿Por qué se tiene que ir con el chucho?-Objeto Edward

-Porque si, así que no saques tu posición de "papa celoso y sobre protector"-Argumente

-Esa estuvo buena, Bella- comento Emmett

-Volviendo, ya tenemos a Nessie cubierta, el problema será Alice.

-¿Y tu don?-pregunto Jasper

-La imagen no es el problema, el problema es el olor, nos seguirá el rastro si ya olio la esencia de Alice

-Lo que se puede hacer es un rastro falso, aparte que ella utilice la ropa de otra persona.

-Va a funcionar-profetizo Alice- aunque no pueda ver que pasara con Nessie. Hay quileutes con ella y no me dejan ver nada.

-Esme, vamos a la casa a sacar un carro y ropas mías, de Alice y de Nessie-comento Rosalie.

-Edward, vas a agarrar una prenda de Nessie y otra de Alice y vas a crear un falso rastro. Vete con Emmett, Esme y Rosalie hacia el norte. Alice, Jasper, Bella y yo nos iremos al sur con las ropas de Rosalie.- ordeno Carlisle- Se van en el Jeep. Mande a Laurent a Alaska, con Tanya, para que cambie de dieta. Al parecer eso es lo que quiere. Ya les avise a las Denali.

En eso llego un carro, Mercedes negro con vidrios polarizados. Se bajaron Rosalie y Esme con unas bolsas con ropa.

-¿Ese no es mi carro?-pregunto Carlisle

-Es mío, cariño-contesto Esme- Edward aquí hay unas chamarras de Nessie y Alice

-Esta es mi ropa-dijo Rosalie mientras me pasaba la bolsa que tenia ella- Nos vamos yendo

-Nos vemos pronto-le dije a Edward después de besarlo.-Te cuidas

-Tú también. ¡Y no te caigas!-me pidió desde el otro lado del campo

Nos subimos al carro Mercedes de Esme—no de Carlisle—de Esme, Carlisle manejaba, yo iba de copiloto. Jasper y Alice iban en el asiento trasero, Alice traía puesta una chamarra de cuero negra de Rosalie.

-Elije una ciudad-pidió Carlisle

-Phoenix, Arizona.-dijo Alice, la cual tenía un cabello negro, largo, liso con mechas rojas. A Jasper le puse pelo color castaño claro, largo el pelo, le quite unas cicatrices de la cara y cuello, y traía unos ojos color avellana. Carlisle conservaba su color de pelo, le quite unos años, le di un arete en la oreja izquierda, ojos grises. Yo me puse pelo rosa chicle y las raíces negras, ojos castaño claro y un brillante en la nariz.

Llegamos a Phoenix a la media noche (Carlisle adora pisarle al acelerador) y nos hospedamos en un hotel enfrente del aeropuerto. Estuvimos mucho tiempo esperando alguna noticia. Victoria había ido a nuestra casa y a la de los Cullen, luego siguió el rastro de Nessie, el cual la estaba llevando a La Push, aunque dudo que pueda soportar el hedor de los quileutes. James seguía el falso rastro, el cual lo guiaba hacia Vancouver.

Yo había salido del cuarto para conseguir comida para todos –Esme tuvo la delicadeza de ponernos unos termos llenos de sangre de oso—Sacarla del carro y tenerla dentro del cuarto. Cuando llegue Alice estaba teniendo una visión

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte al verlos rodear a Alice

-James se dio cuenta de la trampa. Dio la media vuelta-dijo Alice ausente

En eso sonó mi celular. Era Edward.

_-James se regreso, no tenemos idea de adonde fue. Quizá con Victoria-_La voz de Edward casi grita a través de la bocina

-Ya nos dijo Alice. Vengan para acá lo más pronto.

-¿_Donde están?-_Pregunto Edward

"En Phoenix Arizona"-grite mentalmente

-_De acuerdo, tomaremos el primer avión que nos lleve allá. Te quiero-_Se despidió

-Yo también, y no digas el nombre del lugar en voz alta quizá los están espiando.

"Hay pelucas en la casa, utilícenlas para que ellos no los sigan"-pensé esperando que alguien allá me oyera

"Entendido"-dijo Esme mentalmente

-Esme y los demás vienen para acá-avise-tomaran el primer avión que encuentren.

-Que bueno-suspiro Carlisle

-Chicos, veo a James en un gran cuarto-empezó a decir Alice, agarrando un lápiz y papel y se puso a dibujar un lugar.

Al terminar su dibujo exclame un gritito

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Carlisle y Jasper a la vez

-Es un estudio de ballet. Esme nos había metido a las cuatro a clases de ballet antes de mudarnos a Buenos Aires. Eso era cuando nos habíamos puesto de unos ocho años y Esme de treinta. Estuvimos diez años aquí. ¿Cómo supo eso? No tenemos videos ni nada que confirmen que fuimos a esas clases. Todo lo quemo Rosalie, por precaución.

-Quizá lo escogió al azar-sugirió a Carlisle

-¡¿Pero porque Phoenix?! Pudo haber elegido otro ¡hasta en Australia! ¿Cómo supo que estábamos en Phoenix? Se supone que no debe saber nada de nada.-grite- ¡Alice! Escoge otro lugar, nos vamos enseguida.

"Edward cambio de rumbo. James de dirige a Phoenix"

-San Diego, cruzáremos la frontera

"Vamos para San Diego"

"De acuerdo"-pensó Rosalie

Salimos rápidamente del hotel, nos subimos al carro y nos dirigimos hacia San Diego. Después de un par de horas estábamos en el aeropuerto de San Diego esperando a los demás.

Llegaron, con unas cuantas maletas. A Esme le encanto el arete que le puse a Carlisle. También les cambie su aspecto, a Edward le puse sus ojos verdes y el pelo negro, también largo. A Rosalie un pelo castaño y mechas rubias. A Emmett, le hice crecer el pelo un poco, se lo alacié y le di un color pelirrojo, un arete en su oreja derecha. A Esme el pelo era color negro con tonos azules al sol, rizado, hasta la cintura, también le quite unos cuantos años. Nosotras teníamos una casa aquí, y habíamos dejado un carro. Un volvo como el de Edward pero azul marino y vidrios polarizados. En los dos carros cruzamos la frontera con México. Bajamos toda la sierra madre occidental hasta llegar a Aguascalientes. Nos hospedamos en un hotel del centro

-¿Tú crees que hacemos bien en huir?-pregunto Rosalie, cuando todos estábamos en el cuarto.

-La verdad no sé. Pero estoy preocupada por Nessie-dije.

"Mama, ¿Dónde estás?"-me pregunto Nessie mentalmente

"En Aguascalientes ¿Cómo están por allá?"-pregunte

"Victoria paso muy cerca de la frontera del territorio quileute, pero no soporto el olor y se fue con James. Comento algo de Arizona o algo así"

"Primeramente estábamos en Phoenix, pero Alice lo vio venir y nos fuimos a San Diego y de ahí a Aguascalientes."-comento Jasper

"¿Cuándo regresan? La manada está preocupada por ustedes"

"No sabemos"-contesto esta vez Alice

"¿Y si yo voy para allá?"-ofreció Nessie- "De todos modos el lunes hay puente"

"¿Y qué pasa con Jacob?"-pregunte-"Creo que regresaremos, no sé cuando pero tenemos que"

"Jake me habla, nos vemos. Los quiero"

"Nosotros también"-coreamos todos.

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunte. Me sentía impotente al no tener a Nessie.

Creo que algo tiene que ver con casi un siglo de conocernos. Aparte, por Dios, si YO soy su MADRE. Claro que tengo que cuidarla. Soy pésima madre, que deja a su hija en la casa de su novio para encargarse del patán que la quiere matar. Y sin protección. Una hija en la casa de su novio SIN PROTECCION ALGUNA. Digo, James no sabe nada de los tratados, y los licántropos tendrán que pelear y a ella la van a dejar con Jake. ¡SIN PROTECCION! Justo ahora tenía que activarse mi sentido de "madre sobre protectora". NECESITO CHOCOLATE. ESTOY EN CRISIS.

-Necesito chocolate-murmure

-Ahorita no Bella. No entres en crisis.- Pidió Rosalie, que ya sabe perfectamente sobre mis crisis.

-Quiero chocolate-pedí de nuevo

-No tenemos chocolate-dijo Esme.

-¿No entienden? NECESITO CHOCOLATE. SOY PESIMA MADRE. QUIERO LECHE CON CHOCOLATE.-solloce fuertemente-NO DEBI DE HABER DEJADO A NESSIE EN LA PUSH

-Por fin abriste los ojos mujer-murmuro Edward

-¡No me vengas con memadas de esas Edward! Mi hija está sola, James podría atacar a los licántropos y Nessie va querer pelear. PERO TU ESTABAS PREOCUPADO CON LA TONTA IDEA DE QUE JACOB QUIERE HACER CHORRADAS CON NESSIE ¿VERDAD?

-¡Yo nunca pensé eso!

-La verdad, Edward, emanabas furia, sobre protección, celos y un sentimiento asesino cuando te enteraste que Nessie se iba a La Push-comento Jasper muy quedito

-AHÍ ESTA MI PRUBA-dije triunfalmente

-¿DE QUE LADO ESTAS JASPER?-pregunto Edward

-PAGA LA APUESTA, EMMETT-grito Alice. La verdad no tengo ni idea de que apostaron

-YO SOY DE LA CONFEDERACION, YO NO SOY NINUGN YAQUI COMO TU-argumento Jasper

-¿QUIEN DIJO QUE YO ERA YANQUI? ¡YO NI SIQUERA HABIA NACIDO EN ESA EPOCA!

-PERO TU TIENES LAS MISMAS IDEAS DE LOS YANQUIS

-¿QUE TIENE SI YO ESTOY EN CONTRA DE LA ESCLAVITUD? ESO AHORITA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER.

-QUIERO PASAS CUBIERTAS DE CHOCOLATE. QUIERO CHOCOLATE-Grite, la verdad ya no entendía esta discusión.

-Bella, tienes que ser fuerte. Aquí no hay chocolate, mi amor, así que vas a sobrellevar esta crisis sin él y veras que todo estará bien-razono Esme

-¿Cada cuando le dan estas crisis a Bella?-pregunto Carlisle, sacando su lado medico

-No siempre. Normalmente pasa cuando Nessie está en algún peligro. La última vez fue en un tiroteo en la escuela y ella no la podía encontrar. Resulto que Nessie se había ido de pinta antes del tiroteo y no le informo. Alice no lo vio.-dijo Esme

-O cuando paso un terremoto, Nessie se suponía que estaba en su cuarto. La buscamos hasta debajo de las piedras. Y Nessie estaba en la casa de una amiga. Tampoco nos había informado. Y no lo había visto-proporciono Alice

-JASPER HAZ ALGO ¡TRANQUILIZALA!-Pidió Emmett, ya que Jasper estaba canalizando mi histeria. De repente sentía como me tranquilizaba.

-Chocolate. Nessie. Peligro. Chocolate. Matar. James. Chocolate-murmuraba.

-No se tu, Edward, pero yo adoro a tu esposa, es una caja de sorpresas.-dijo Emmett sonriente. Edward le gruño-No te sulfures. Ya cásate. ¿Entienden? ¡Cásate Edward!

-Ja, ja.-rio Edward sarcásticamente

-Ya sé cómo puedo tranquilizar a Bella-grito Emmett-Vamos a jugar "El Lobo"-La verdad yo (N/A: Bella, ya que yo lo conozco a la perfección) no lo conocía

-Emmett eres tarado -sentencio Edward

-Yo también te quiero-contesto el tarado—digo Emmett

-¿Cómo se juega?-pregunte

-Mira, Eddiskins será el lobo-dijo Emmett- y nosotros seremos los vampiritos buenos ¿Entendido?

-Aja

-"Jugaremos en el bosque mientras que el lobo no está. Porque si el lobo aparece a todos nos comerá"- Canto Emmett agarrándome de las manos y empezando a dar vueltas y vueltas- "¿Qué está haciendo el Lobo?"

-El está en La Push con Nessie, preparando a su manada por si James o Victoria pasan de la frontera ideológica que separara a los vampiros de los licántropos.-Dijo una Rosalie recién llegada con un mazapán en la mano. Esperen… Lobo, La Push, comer, bosque ¡NESSIE!

-MI BEBE-grite cuando procese lo que habían dicho Emmett y Rosalie-¡CHOCOLATE!

-RE-TARADOS-grito Edward.- ¿Como se les ocurre tal memada? Bella, amor, tranquila, todo está bien. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Así, muy bien. Ahora haremos el saludo al sol.-dijo cual entrenador de yoga, adquiriendo una posición que te incomoda con el simple hecho de verla. Emmett lo toco y Edward se cayó- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Me pude haber roto algún hueso

-Edward, eres un vampiro-comente como si eso fuera obvio. Y era obvio ahora que lo pienso

-Recibiremos una llamada, que Carlisle conteste-profetizo Alice

-Ring-Ring Yo te quiero a ti-Ese era el celular de Esme, y el tono era uno que le había grabado Nessie- Dong-Dong contesta por favor

-Que chido tono, pásamelo- pidió Emmett- ¿habría posibilidad de que la voz sea de Rosalie?

-Claro que si osito

-¿Bueno?-contesto Carlisle el teléfono

-_¿Con quien hablo?_

-Con el señor Crumbley ¿Quién habla?-mintió Carlisle-¿Busca a alguien?

-_Me gustaría hablar con la señorita Isabella Swan, dígale que tenemos a su hija, si no quiere que le pase nada que muestre su cara y que venga con la pequeña Alice, las espero en Forks._

-Creo que usted marco un número equivocado.-dijo Carlisle antes de colgar

-Mi hija- murmure-¡Tenemos que ir a Forks!

-¿Alguno oye a Nessie vía mental?-pregunto Edward desesperado

"…"- Esa era Nessie (traducción: no se oía nada de nada. Solo esos grillitos y uno que otro búho)

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Esme sollozando

-Intentar contactar a los lobos-Sugirió Jasper

"Jake ¿Me escuchas?"-pregunté

"Si, ¿Qué pasa?"-contesto

"¿Donde está Nessie?"- pregunte

"La dejamos con Emily, la vampira cruzo la frontera, Sam tomo un cuarto de la manada para pelear con ella. Otro cuarto está buscando alrededor de Forks y la mitad está repartida alrededor de La Push. Aparte Seth está con Nessie"

"¿Estás en tu forma lobuna?"-pregunto Esme

"Nope"

"¡Contacta a Seth, ES URGENTE!"- pedí

"Seth ¡¿Seth?!"- gritaba Jake, ya se había transformado, podía escuchar a todos los de la manada

"¿No se había quedado con Emily?"-pregunto Quil

"¿Qué paso?"-pregunto Sam

"Recibimos una llamada de James. Dijo que tenía a Nessie, Bella y Edward están histéricos"-contesto Carlisle

"¿Seth, donde estas?"- pregunto Leah

"Nessie… desaparecida… desgraciado… vampiro…"-contesto Seth.

-O por Dios. Tenemos que encontrarla, no podrá defenderse sola- aseguro Rosalie

-Pero si es vampiro- objeto Emmett

-Es HIBRIDA, sangre todavía corre por sus venas, su corazón late y su ponzoña no es venenosa. De ahí en fuera tiene todo la de un vampiro normal, pero en reducida medida.-comente. En eso sonó mi teléfono, yo lo conteste-¿Quién habla?

_-Mama ¿Mama? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?-_Era la voz de Nessie, pero se escuchaba distorsionada

-¿Quién habla?-No creía que fuera Nessie

-_Hola Bella, solo te quería informar que tenemos a tu preciosa hijita con nosotros y si no entregas a Alice o a ti, nunca la volverás a ver. Estamos en tu casa, por cierto ese video de la exposición de Dracula fue fantástico. Nos vemos pronto, querida. Y recuerda, nada de acompañantes. _–dijo James antes de colgar. Alguien me quito el teléfono y Edward me abrazo.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien.-me murmuraba al oído mientras me besaba mi cabello. Yo, como la madre sobre-protectora y exagerada que soy, lloraba sin lágrimas en el hombro de Edward.-La tendremos de vuelta.

-Tenemos que ir por ella-solloce- Por Dios Edward es NUESTRA hija. No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados. Daria mi vida…

-No –vida- Corrigió Emmett

-COMO SEA, por la suya-continué, ya estaba hasta la chin-coronilla de esto- La sangre de tu sangre, la carne de tu carne. TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO, ¡MALDITA SEA!-Salí del cuarto dando un portazo y me eche a correr. No me fije a donde iba, gracias a Dios era de noche.

Tenía que hacer algo rápido, primero: llegar a Estados Unidos, segundo: cambiarme de imagen, tercero: regresar a Forks. Pero, tenía que tener cuidado. No por nada apuesto siempre a favor de Alice. ¿Debería ir? Con estas preguntas haría que Alice no pudiera ver mis planes.

Ahora ¿Por dónde seria más rápido? Tijuana, Ciudad Juárez, o Nuevo Laredo.

Me valió, me fui por quien sabe dónde, de todos modos tengo las dos ciudadanías y ni traigo carro (a pie es más rápido). Para la mañana estaba llegando a las orillas de Forks. La verdad no sé de donde saque fuerzas para correr el ancho de Estados Unidos de un jalón. De solo pensarlo me daba hueva, aparte con mi "noción espacial" * chocaba de vez en cuando con uno que otro árbol o tronco caído.

Me hice de tripas corazón y me dirigí hacia mi casa. Lo primero que sentí fueron dos presencias en la sala. Una era Nessie y la otra era James. En un segundo la puerta de la entrada se abrió y pude ver a James debajo del marco de la puerta.

-Qué bueno que llegaste, Isabella Ahora podremos empezar la fiesta-dijo agarrando mi muñeca y metiéndome a mi casa.

-¿Sabes? Podría demandarte por allanamiento de morada y secuestro-comente. El solo me lanzo al sillón, en el cual estaba Nessie amarrada con cuerdas y cadenas, aparte ella estaba amordazada. Me puse a deshacer los nudos sin que James me viera

-No me interesa

-Si quieres pelear no lo hagas enfrente de Nessie y de preferencia que sea fuera de la casa

-¿Dónde está Alice?-me pregunto

-Fuera del país. ¿Por?-le espete

-Hubiera preferido que Alice estuviera aquí. Pero al mal tiempo, buena cara. Y vamos a la escena de la pelea- dijo antes de agarrarme del cuello y salir de la sala. Cuando paro fue en medio del bosque y lo primero que hizo fue lanzarme a un árbol, el cual se cayó del impacto.

Ya era hora de la pelea.

*** Noción espacial, es una especie de dislexia en la que las personas no miden las distancias entre objetos por el motivo que nunca llegan a hacer un mapa mental del lugar en el que se está. Por ejemplo, si tú SIEMPRE te tropiezas o chocas con el MISMO objeto de cierto lugar y el objeto NUNCA había sido movido, y esto te pasa en CUALQUIER lugar, es probable que tengas este tipo de dislexia. En otras palabras, lo que le pasa a Bella.**

**La información de arriba me la escribió mi mama (es que ella es maestra de preescolar y sabe mucho sobre esto)**

**Se despide **

**CHILLIS**


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Pensaba en hacer la historia mas larga pero mi cerebro decidio no ayudarme T-T asi que este es el penultimo capitulo. El prox. es el epilogo.... lo siento T-T

**Amor eterno e inolvidable**

**Capitulo 6**

-Hubiera preferido que Alice estuviera aquí. Pero al mal tiempo, buena cara. Y vamos a la escena de la pelea- dijo antes de agarrarme del cuello y salir de la sala. Cuando paro fue en medio del bosque y lo primero que hizo fue lanzarme a un árbol, el cual se cayó del impacto.

Ya era hora de la pelea.

-Y para hacerlo más interesante, aquí dejare esta cámara de video, así que cuando tu querido esposo y familia lleguen, podrán ver cómo has perdido.

James, al decir eso, acomodo una cámara de video sobre un árbol cerca de donde estábamos. Y antes de hacer algo el ya me había lanzado hacia un árbol, el cual se cayó en cuanto lo toque.

Me pare en seguida y le di un puñetazo en la mandíbula, pero él me metió el pie un segundo después por lo cual los dos caímos al suelo. En un segundo él me tenia agarrado el pelo y me había jalado hacia otro árbol.

-Escúchame bien, esta es la última vez en la que alguien interfiere con mis presas. Es momento de que aprendas la lección- murmuro James mientras intentaba levantarme, el hizo desaparecer las distancias y me dio un gancho al hígado.

-Y tú escúchame, esta es la última vez que te metes con mi familia. Es momento de que aprendas- dije antes de configurar una espada bañada en ponzoña de vampiro envainada, así sería la única forma de cortarlo. Agarre la espada con maestría, no por nada era campeona de esgrima de la escuela (generación 1965 por si las dudas)

-Con que ese es tu poder, aunque ahora es injusto, tú tienes una espada y yo no. Aunque no te servirá de nada, tonta Bella- dijo antes de moverse en el último momento y alguien detrás de mi me agarro del cuello. Vi un flash de pelo rojo, era Victoria.

-Ahora, ya es una pelea justa, dos contra uno… pero nosotros estamos desarmados- murmuro Victoria en mi oído, mientras yo intentaba zafarme de su amarre, lo cual fue muy sencillo. En un instante tenia la espada desenvainada, pero James me lanzo una gran rama de árbol, de medio metro de grosor, cuando estuvo a punto de pegarme alce la espada y atravesó el trozo de madera en dos. Los dos bajaron la guardia unos tres segundos… los suficientes para atacarlos. A Victoria le hice una herida profunda en la pierna derecha y a James en el hombro izquierdo.

-Serás una…- empezó a decir Victoria pero James la callo antes de cargar hacia mí. Pateo mi mano, me quito la espada y arremetió hacia mí. Logre esquivar la primera y segunda estocadas pero la tercera me dio en la pierna derecha.

Victoria no desaprovecho y me lanzo hacia otro árbol, luego me jalo el pelo y me obligo a parame.

-Buenas noches Bella- dijo James antes de atacarme. Pero en el último segundo hice que la espada desapareciera. Y le pegue a James en la cara. Pero Victoria me agarro del cuello en una llave.

Y en eso alguien apareció.

Era Edward.

Un Edward cabreado.

Y cuando digo cabreado es CABREADO con mayúsculas, signos de exclamación y cohetitos por doquier.

Seguido por Emmett y Jasper.

Emmett cabreado en minúsculas (gracias a Dios)

Y Jasper canalizando el enojo de Edward.

Lo cual da a un Jasper cabreado con mayúsculas, signos de exclamación y cohetitos por doquier.

Lo cual da a un Emmett cabreándose cada vez un poco más. Mayúsculas, signos de exclamación y cohetitos incluidos.

Lo cual da a un James en peligro… pero eso no importa… por ahora… espero…

Ouch, eso debe doler. Emmett le está aplicando la urraca rana a James. Y Jasper un rodillazo en… en… las partes bajas. Edward saco un encendedor y se está riendo al puro estilo Voldy… da miedo. Y Emmett un galón de gasolina. Y Jasper un poco de madera.

Ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde jodidos se metió Victoria?

Oh, Rosalie la tiene agarrada. No espera le rasguñó la mejilla a Rosalie. Rosalie se esta cabreando. Eso sí que se llama pelear. Ahora le esta jalando el pelo a Victoria.

Para esto Emmett, siendo el memo que es, se puso a bailar alrededor de la fogata. Esto hizo parar la pelea entre Rosalie y Victoria. Jasper le acababa de arrancar la cabeza a James y la lanzo al fuego, seguido del cuerpo entero. Edward le echaba gasolina a la fogata… y los dos se unieron al baile de Emmett

- NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS- Grito Victoria así como en las telenovelas- Me vengare. ¡Lo juro!- dijo antes de desparecer.

De repente llego Alice con una cámara de video y se puso a grabar el baile de los chicos… el cual me está dando miedo

-¡Yo soy un cacahuate! ¡SI!- Grito Emmett agitando las manos al aire. Edward y Jasper secundaron la moción. Lo cual asusta… horrible… ¡No sabía que eso se podía mover así! (N/A: NO SEAN MAL PENSADOS. No necesito ser Edward para decir que es lo que están pesando en este momento) Emmett si que tiene unos codos con buenas articulaciones. Digo es la primera vez que alguien logra lamer su codo ¡Tienen que ponerlo en los Records mundiales! -Let's get around the campfire and sing the campfire song c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song. And if you think that we can't sing it faster, then you are wrong but it will be better if you sing along- Canto al puro estilo de Bob Esponja (N/A: No se si la canción esta en español así que la puse en ingles)

-Alice, ¿Por qué estas grabando esto?- pregunte de repente

-Chantaje

-Oh, de acuerdo.

Lamentablemente, Esme y Carlisle llegaron, lo cual hizo parar el baile de los chicos… pero ya ni modo. No nos fuimos hasta que se consumió la fogata.

-Bella, tendremos que hablar cuando lleguemos a casa- Amenazo Esme con "la voz", si esa voz que solo las madres utilizan justo antes de regañar a sus hijos… o maridos.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, jovencita- amenazo antes de seguir avanzando. A mí me costaba caminar gracias a la herida en mi pierna, así que Edward me cargo en sus brazos

Cuando llegamos a la casa Jake y Nessie nos estaban esperando

-Woah, suegrita, ¿Y cómo te hirieron?- pregunto Jake

-Espada bañada en ponzoña –conteste

-Mama ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Nessie

-He estado mejor- conteste mientras Edward me colocaba en el sillón.

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo?- pregunto Edward con un tono de tristeza

-Porque no iba a dejar que Nessie muriera, dah- dije mientras intentaba curarme la herida, la cual, pues no sangraba ya que todavía no me había alimentado, aunque de vez en cuando lloraba una que otra lagrima de ponzoña. Carlisle llego y me vendo la herida.

-¿Por qué no esperaste a que formáramos un plan o algo?- pregunto ahora Jasper, sacando su lado militar.

-Buena pregunta- conteste rascándome la nuca- La verdad, no tengo ni idea.

-¿Y qué paso?- pregunto Jake mientras abrazaba a Nessie

-Estuvimos peleando. Configure una espada y les ataque pero me la quitaron y la hice desaparecer, en eso llegaron los chicos y acabaron con James. Victoria escapo.

-Tendremos que alertar a Sam- comento Jake antes de despedirse e irse

-¿Y… que hacemos ahora?-pregunto Rosalie.

-Alistarnos para ir a la escuela- declaro Alice antes de irse bailando hacia su cuarto.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela todos platicaban sobre el "malito"(N/A: Como mi hermano es un "no groserías" en vez de decir maldito dice malito) baile de graduación.

-Dime, Bella. ¿Iras con Tyler al baile?- Ángela me pregunto durante una de las clases.

-No, ¿Quién te dijo esa memada?- espete, yo seguía en estado de shock.

-El mismo Tyler.

-Lo castrare y lo quemare, y lo cortare, y sepultare, y…- empecé a planear muertes lentes y dolorosas hacia cierto individuo.

-Para tu caballería, simplemente dile que ya tenías pareja-Ángela comento.

-Ángela, eres un ángel. Que grandiosa idea.- murmure incoherentemente.

-Gracias

En eso sonó el timbre del lonche. Genial.

-Bella, ¡Bella!- la voz de Tyler empezó a decir a lo lejos del pasillo.

-¡Nos vemos!- dije antes de salir corriendo hacia la cafetería. En la fila agarre una manzana, un sándwich y una leche.

-¿Qué tal con Tyler?- Rosalie me pregunto con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con una naranja.

-Ni lo invoques- Tanto Edward como yo dijimos al mismo tiempo con el mismo tono.

-Son almas gemelas- comento Emmett exagerando los movimientos a los que se ven en los animes.

-Enemigo a las doce en punto- dijo Jasper, viendo en un punto por arriba de mi hombro

-en teoría serian las seis en punto para Bella y Edward- comento de repente Alice

-¿Quién es?-pregunte

-Tyler-contestaron todos

-¿Por qué siempre soy la ultima en enterarme?- pregunte exageradamente

-Porque así es la vida- comento Rose

-Bella, ¿Cómo estás?- la voz de Tyler-Esto, ¿vendrásconmigoalbaile?

-¿Qué?- dije, no es mi culpa que haya hablado tan rápido

-Que si vendrás conmigo al baile- repitió un poco más tranquilo, creo.

-Oh, la verdad lo siento pero ya tengo pareja. Edward me lo pidió hace meses atrás, ¿Verdad Edward?

-Sí, es verdad-Edward confirmo con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ya veo.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a… Lauren? Supongo que estará disponible- comento

-Sí, le preguntare. Nos vemos- Y un decaído Tyler se alejo de la mesa. Me da pena ser la que le rompió su burbuja de felicidad.

-Eso estuvo grueso. ¿Tú crees que me hará caso?

-Deja checo…- Comento Alice- todavía no se decide pero es muy probable que si lo haga.

-Eso me deja un peso menos de encima.

-Ni que te importara tanto.- opino Nessie

-Ni me importa pero ya ves como soy.- me defendí

-Una masoquista como Edward. Les digo, son la pareja perfecta.- Dijo Emmett.

Eso hizo que Edward le diera un zape mientras el resto reíamos.

**Quedo muy corto… es que se me acabaron las ideas xP**

**El próximo capitulo será el epilogo.**

**¡Espero opiniones!**

**¡Bye!**

**Chillis**


	7. Epilogo

N/A:Lo siento chicas/os(?) pero se me fue la inspiracion T-T me dio un bloqueo terrible... aqui les traigo el Epilogo de lo qudo haber sido un buen Fanfic (me odio a mi misma TT-TT) Para los que leen Chat entre Magos y Vampiros, no se desesperen, que ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo.

**Amor eterno e inolvidable**

**Epilogo**

_Tres años después._

-¿Están seguros de esto?- les pregunte a todos.

-Mas que seguros Bella- dijo Rosalie, ella era la que estaba más emocionada con la idea. Para esto ya hace tres años de su boda con Emmett, y de la boda de Carlisle y Esme. Y dos años de la boda de Jasper y Alice y la mía con Edward. Hace unos meses fue la boda de Jake y Nessie.

-Pero jamás lo he intentado- argumente. ¿Y si salía mal?

-Bella, tus ilusiones nunca han salido mal. –argumento Edward leyéndome el pensamiento

-Aparte ya vi y nada saldrá mal-exclamo Alice feliz.

-De acuerdo lo hare- dije y me puse a pensar en mi familia, a Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Nessie, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Edward y yo sin nuestros poderes vampíricos, como si fuéramos humanos.

-Wow, esto es genial-dijo Emmett sin su palidez y con unos ojos cafés. Rosalie volvía a tener sus ojos azules, Alice sus ojos grises, Esme sus ojos azul verdoso, Jasper unos ojos azul marino, Carlisle unos ojos azules claros y Edward sus ojos esmeralda.

Todos ya no lucíamos pálidos, ni podía sentir mis colmillos escondidos en mis encías. Hubo un gruñido por parte del estomago de Emmett

-Tengo hambre- dijo como niño chiquito

-Voy a pedir una pizza dijo Rosalie saliendo de la sala seguida de Emmett.

No lo puedo creer, pude deshacerme de nuestros poderes vampíricos.

-Esto significa que volvemos a ser humanos- dijo Carlisle. Note como mi vista, olfato y oído habían dejado de ser perfectos. Alice salto a los brazos de Jasper

-¿Eso significa que Ness y yo podremos tener bebes sin ser una extraña mezcla de lobo/vampiro/humano?-pregunto Jake con una sonrisa gigantesca.

-Sí, ya no hay ni una pizca de vampiros en nuestro cuerpo- dijo Alice todavía entre los brazos de Jasper.- ¡Genial ya no tengo mis visiones a cada rato! ¡Yupi!

-¿Y tu Edward?- pregunte-¿Ya no tienes tus poderes?-le pregunte

-No, ya no más dolor de cabeza por los pensamientos de los demás.-exclamo feliz-¿Y tu Jasper?

-No mas sentimientos ajenos-dijo antes de ser besado por Alice

-Vamos por comida hace siglos que no Como cómo es debido-dijo Carlisle parándose de su asiento

_Diez años después_

-Eliot Mc Carty bájate del árbol en este instante- la voz de una Rosalie de treinta años sonó desde la cocina, su hijo de ocho años intentaba conseguir nueces del nogal de la casa.

-Ya déjalo ser, Rose- le dije mientras pelaba una papa sentada en una de las sillas que habíamos traído. –Que no hay muchos chicos en la familia

-Sí pero Edward no tiene el tino de Emmett, mira que puras niñas hacen ustedes-dijo Rosalie alejándose de la ventana.

-Mira, que Nessie y Lizzie son tus sobrinas adoradas, así que no opines- debatí, Alice entro a la cocina danzando, su vientre abultado sobresalía de su blusa.

-¡Van a ser gemelos!-dijo feliz-Lo acabo de ver, un nene y una beba. Se llamaran Joshua y Kimberly. Tengo que ver sus cosas, los biberones y todo

-Felicidades Alice- le dije abrazando a la enana- ¿Ves Rosalie? Esta familia está destinada a tener más niñas que niños.

-¿Pero qué hay de Aarón?-dijo Alice- Jake dice que será un gran lobo cuando madure

-Ahorita hay dos niños, Eliot que es tuyo, y Aarón que es de Jake y Ness, y ahí viene Joshua. En cambio tenemos A Nessie, Lizzie de mi parte, Daniela tu hija, y Jane de Esme, y en camino viene Kimberly

-Kimbles…- dijo Alice con aire soñador-ese será su apodo. Y Josh saldrá como su padre.

-lo que tú digas Alice- dijo Rosalie

-Chicas, quiero sushi para comer- dijo Alice con un pucherito

-Dije a Jazz, que sé hacer todo menos sushi- dijo Rosalie

-Yo lo hago-dijo Esme en sus tempranos cuarentas entro a la cocina.- ¿Y los chicos?

-Jugando con los niños para así poder cocinar a gusto- dije agarrando otra papa

-Ya veo.

-Esme, Esme, Esme ¡Voy a tener gemelos! Un muchacho fuerte y una hermosa señorita-dijo Alice, conociéndola ya lo vio hasta quien será el marido y la mujer de los gemelos.

-Eso es genial Alice.-dijo Esme sacando una caja de arroz del estante.

Y si fueron tres niños y cinco niñas en la familia. Al parecer mi ilusión nos quito los genes vampíricos por completo, ya que los chicos no salieron características de vampiros.

Eliot, compartiendo el amor por los carros de sus padres se convirtió en piloto de la fórmula 1, Lizzie siguió mis pasos y se convirtió en escritora, Daniela se hizo actriz, Jane tiene un doctorado en medicina, Josh se unió al ejército, y es uno de los generales más respetados del país, y Kimberly se hizo diseñadora famosa.

Ahora estoy completa… con Edward a mi lado, dos hermosas hijas y sin la eternidad como futuro. La vida nunca había sido mejor.

_**Fin**_


End file.
